From sea
by Sugar Princess71
Summary: inilah akhir dari kisah yang bermula dari laut dan dimana laut menjadi saksi dari akhir kisah ini, semua mistery yang telah terungkap, dua hati yang telah bersatu... FINISH/ 2010-2012/warning inside/ch 7/RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : From sea**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masahi Kishimoto. **

**Genre : Mystery / Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**Keterangan : Italic: Flashback**

** Bicara langsung : "aaaaaaaaaaa"**

** Bicara dalam hati : 'aaaaaaaaaa'**

Hai semua ini fic pertamaku. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya gaje, harap maklum ja karna author yang satu ini amat gaje gak ketolongan.. xixixi *ditampol reader* Ok, minnasan saya gak mau banyak cing-cong. Pleaseeeee RNR ya… O'ya aku terima flame kok, tapi jangan karna PAIRING! So, don't like? Don't read!

Karena perpindahan tugas ayah,

Aku pindah ke sebuah kota kecil,

Dimana aku bisa memandang laut

Pindah sekolah…

Aku baru pertama kali merasakannya

Dan ternyata rasanya tidak menyenangkan…

Tidak punya teman dan

Rasanya tidak bisa tenang…

Selain itu kota ini bukan

Juga sebuah dusun,

Namun bukan juga sebuah

Kota besar…

**Terinspirasi dari komik ghost garden yang bagian "dari laut" hiroko kazama dan sisanya dari otak saya yang GAJE ini.**

Pagi yang indah di sebuah kota kecil, Amegakure… Mentari bersinar terik menebarkan kehangatan ditengah kesunyian kota. Kota yang begitu damai disapukan pemandangan laut yang indah dengan bukit-bukit disekelilingnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata, gradasi antara birunya laut dan hijaunnya bukit menampilkan keindahan tersendiri anugerah dari sang maha pencipta.

Amegakure memang hanya sebuah kota kecil yang tak semegah dan sepadat Konohagakure. Walau demikian Amegakure memiliki keunggulan tersendiri, meski tempatnya agak terpencil. Keindahan panorama alamnya memiliki nilai plus untuk kota ini. Apalagi dengan suasananya yang aman, tenang, damai, kekeluargaan, dan tentram. Amat kondusif bukan? Bagi mereka yang ingin melupakan kepenatan pekerjaan atau untuk seorang penulis yang membutuhkan ketenangan dan inspirasi dalam menulis ceritanya… Intinya Amegakure adalah kota impian! Ditambah lagi dengan tata ruangnya yang amat sangat sederhana, hanya rumah-rumah penduduk diselingi rimbunnya pepohonan diantara laut dan bukit…

Fakta mengenai keindahan Amegakure memang tak kan pernah habis untuk diceritakan! O'ya satu lagi fakta yang hanya dimiliki oleh Amegakure. Kota ini terkenal dengan curah hujannya yang tinggi, maka pantaslah jika Amegakure dijuluki kota hujan. _Yes_, _Amegakure is rainy city_. Jadi bukan hanya Indonesia dengan Bogornya sebagai kota hujan! Tapi, ada Amegakure. Karena curah hujannya yang tinggi itulah, Amegakure mendapatkan banyak manfaat yang tak terkira…

Akibat curah hujannya, cuaca di Amegakure amat sangat dingin, tapi tenang tak akan seekstrim kutub utara. Disamping itu ada keunggulan tersendiri dengan curah hujan tersebut. Seperti halnya empat kota lainnya (Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Otogakure, Iwagakure) yang tergabung dalam satu kesatuan Nemonia Country. Amegakure juga memiliki empat musim. Nah, keunggulan Amegakure disini yaitu pada musim panas cuacanya tidak akan sepanas empat kota lainnya. Keuntungan yang amat sangat menggiurkan bukan? Jadi, ayo lewati musim panas kalian di Amegakure!

_Its means Amegakure is wonderfull city_… Tetapi, nampaknya anggapan itu tidak berarti lagi untuk semua orang. Karena kenyatannya MIKOTO dan SASUKE UCHIHA, ibu dan anak Uchiha ini amat sangat tidak betah tinggal di sini!

.

.

.

"Ugh.. Walaupun sudah dibersikan berkali-kali, tetap saja kotor! Makanya aku benci rumah tua!" Keluh Mikoto dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengepel lantai.

"Ayah, Ibu aku pergi" Ucap Sasuke sambil berlari mendekati sepedanya.

"Eh, hei Sasuke-_kun_. Kau mau pergi kemana? Ayo Bantu ibu!" Teriak Mikoto

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia pergi. Berbeda dengan di Konoha dulu, tempat ini surga bagi anak laki-laki." Ucap lelaki berwajah tegas nan _stoic_, Fugaku -ayah Sasuke. Namun matanya tetap tak teralih dari Koran yang digenggamnya.

"Tapi, Ayah…" Belum sempat Mikoto bicara, Fugaku malah memotongnya.

"Hn?" Tanyanya yang entah mengapa hanya terdengar seperti gumaman saja.

"Ah sudahlah." Ucap Mikoto pasrah.

Setelah itu tak ada suara yang terdengar lagi di ruang keluarga. Mereka melewati waktu dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Mikoto dengan kain pel dan Fugaku dengan korannya…

Sasuke POV

Daripada terus dirumah dan mendengarkan gerutuan ibu yang tak biasa tinggal di kota terpencil. Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan sendiri keluar rumah.

Ternyata pindah rumah tak menyenangkan! Kalau saja ayah tak pindah tugas, pasti kami tak akan pindah. Jika ayah tidak pindah tugaspun, sepertinya kami akan tetap pindah ke sini. Maklum saja rumah ini tak ada yang menunggui setelah kematian Nenek.

Huhh, padahal lebih enak tinggal di Konohagakure. Apalagi disana aku punya banyak teman. Sementara disini, jangankan teman! Kenal seorangpun tidak. Memang sih aku bukan sosok periang yang punya banyak teman, malah sepertinya aku terkesan terlalu dingin dan acuh. Tapi, setelah pindah kesini aku mulai menyadari arti seorang teman.

Kata ibu sih aku belum punya teman karena belum masuk sekolah. Kurasa meski sudah masuk sekolah aku tak akan cepat dapat teman akrab, seperti teman-temanku di Konoha Elementary School (KES). Apalagi teman-teman seperti mereka…

"_Hiks.. hiks.. Sasuke-kun jangan sombong ya!"_

"_Jangan cengeng Sakura-chan, kan masih ada aku."_

"_Baka! Aku tak butuh kau."_

"_Aku akan rindu persaingan denganmu Uchiha."_

"_Begitu juga aku Sabaku."_

"_Hei kalian ini, tak pernah bosan ya…"_

"_Hn."_

"_Dasar kompak!"_

"_Apa kau bilang?"_

"_Hahaha…"_

"_Teme, jangan lupakan aku ya."_

"_Hiks, hati-hati Sasuke-kun."_

"_Pasti dobe, arigatou Sakura. Sampai jumpa Gaara. Sayounara.."_

Naruto, Sakura, Gaara apa kabar kalian? Hn ternyata musim panas terasa begitu membosankan tanpa kalian teman-teman. Jika kuingat lagi kenangan bersama kalian, tidak akan ada habisnya. Rasa-rasanya aku menyesal selalu bersikap cuek pada mereka. Tapi itulah aku yang selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi beginilah aku dengan sifat dasar Uchiha yang melekat di diriku; dingin dan acuh…

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah mengayuh sepedaku sampai ke bukit. Semilir angin menyambut kedatanganku. Ku hentikan kayuhan sepedaku. Pemandangan indah terpapar di mataku. Rasanya mataku seolah tersihir, sampai tanpa sengaja mata _onyx_-ku bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata lavender yang menyejukkan. Eh, tunggu sepasang mata itu, artinya ada orang lain selain aku disini. Benar saja, dihadapanku berdiri seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, beriris lavender, dan kira-kira usianya seumuran denganku. Aku terkesima dengan penampilannya, terusan ungu pucat yang dikenakannya bergoyang tertiup angin. Hanya satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikannya, cantik…

'Duh ada apa ini? Sesak tapi hangat …' Ternyata tanpa kusadari gadis indigo ini tengah memelukku dengan amat erat sampai sesak rasanya.

"Ma-maa,f" ujarku singkat dan sedikit gugup sambil kulepaskan tangannya dari punggungku.

"Sa-suke, a-ku percaya… ka-lau me-nung-gu-mu disini, pas-ti hiks ki-ta hiks akan ber-te-mu lagi."

"Eh, kau ini siapa? Kok bisa tau namaku. Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku. Baru pertama kalinya aku banyak bicara pada orang yang baru ku kenal.

"Sa-su-ke ayo i-kut…" Ajaknya, sambil menarik tanganku.

End Sasuke POV

Normal POV

"Ayo masuk Sasuke."

'Ah, rumah apa ini? Seperti rumah hantu.' Sasuke mengikuti gadis indigo itu masuk ke rumahnya.

'Aneh, sepertinya aku pernah ke sini dan waktu itu aku juga bersamanya. Ah, tak mungkin. Pasti hanya perasaanku saja.'

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal dia sendiri di depan sebuah rumah yang bangunannya sudah retak, dengan kaca jendela yang sudah pecah tak karuan. Sekilas saja rumah ini sudah nampak angker dan mendapat julukan rumah hantu. Apakah gadis indigo ini tinggal di tempat ini? Yang benar saja, mana ada manusia normal yang mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Sasukepun tersadar dari lamunannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari sosok indigo itu lenyap dari pandangan matanya.

"HJei, kemana kau? Kau kan yang mengajakku kemari." Tak ada sahutan hanya suara Sasuke yang bergema ke segala penjuru ruangan. Bolak-balik Sasuke mencari sosoknya, namun sia-sia. Gadis itu bagaikan raib ditelan bumi, hilang tanpa jejak. Kemana kah gadis itu? Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

TBC

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : From sea**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masahi Kishimoto. **

**Genre : Mystery / Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**Keterangan :Bicara langsung : "aaaaaaaaaaa"**

** Bicara dalam hati : 'aaaaaaaaaa'**

**Special thanks:**

Akira 'Rei-Chan' Himeko

beyond the uchiha

Hyu Chan

Haruno Aoi

Botol Kosong

ory black

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

Don't like? Don't read…. Happy reading, minna…

**Terinspirasi dari komik ghost garden yang bagian "dari laut" hiroko kazama dan sisanya dari otak saya yang GAJE ini.**

06.30 pm, kediaman Uchiha

"Aku pulang." Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah pintu, menampakkan sosok anak kecil berusia sebelas tahun dengan rambut ravennya yang mencuat – cuat. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, anak itu sedang berpikir keras. Apakah yang sedang dipikirkannya? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Derap langkahnya terhenti, dihadapannya berdiri sang ibu dengan tangan yang bertolak pinggang dan wajah yang khawatir. "Sasu-_kun_, kau darimana saja… ibu kira kau tersesat, kau…" Belum sempat Mikoto mencurahkan kekhawatirannya, Sasuke malah memotongnya.

"Aku baik Bu, aku mau mandi."

"Oh, ya sudah. Setelah itu langsung ke ruang makan ya, kita makan sama-sama."

.

.

.

"Sasu-_kun_, ayo duduk. Ibu memasak makanan kesukaanmu, makan yang banyak ya."

"Hn, ayah mana Bu? Kok tak ikut makan."

"Ayah hari ini tak pulang, kejar deadline proyek seperti biasa."

"Ibu, apa sebelumnya aku pernah tinggal disini?"

"Sasu-kun, tidak baik berbicara saat makan, nanti kau tersedak. Habiskan dulu makanannya." Ungkap Mikoto sambil terus memandangi Sasuke. 'Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tak biasanya ia banyak bicara saat sedang makan. _Kami_-_sama_ ada apa dengannya?'

"Ibu aku sudah selesai makan, ayo ceritakan!"

"Eh, cerita apa?"

"Apa aku pernah kesini?"

"Oh, soal itu tentu saja kau pernah kemari, tetapi itu sudah lama sekali. Waktu itu kau baru berusia dua tahun ketika Nenekmu masih hidup."

'Dua tahun… aneh, kenapa aku merasa pernah ke sini? Lalu kenapa gadis itu tahu namaku, padahal aku baru dua hari tinggal disini'

"Sayang, ada apa? Apa yang kamu pikirkan nak, ceritakan saja pada ibu."

"Aku hanya lelah bu."

"Ya sudah tidurlah, besok kan hari pertamamu di sekolah barumu."

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 pm. Waktu dimana orang-orang seharusnya terbuai oleh kehangatan kasur dan selimut ditengah dinginnya angin malam. Tetapi, nampaknya kehangatan kasur dan selimut tak mampu membawa Sasuke ke alam mimpi. Mata _Onyx_-nya enggan terpejam, berulang kali Sasuke berusaha memejamkannya, namun sia-sia.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terlelap jika sedari tadi otaknya masih terus berpikir tentang gadis indigo dan rumahnya. ' AH, SIAL! Kenapa aku merasa mengenali rumah itu. Haaaaah…' Kelebat-kelebat pikiran terus menghantui otak jeniusnya, seakan meminta untuk di pecahkan.

Malam semakin larut dengan hamparan kegelapan langit yang tak berbintang. Semilir angin malam mampu membekukan siapa saja. Temaram cahaya lampu, kehangatan selimut, nyamannya kasur… akankah membawa Sasuke ke alam mimpi?

-SUGAR PRINCESS71-

Ruang kelas VI-3

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, _sensei_ punya kabar bagus untuk kalian, kita kedatangan teman baru. Ayo nak silakan masuk." Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata beiris merah menyala yang sedang menghadap ke arah pintu. Yang tak lain adalah Kurenai sensei wali kelas VI-3.

Sontak tatapan semua penghuni kelas VI-3 menuju pintu. Tentu saja mereka penasaran siapakah gerangan siswa baru tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Siswa baru di semester akhir kelas VI, mana ada sekolah yang menerima murid batu disaat-saat seperti ini - Ya kecuali Ame Elementary School (A-ES).

Dari arah pintu Nampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven, dengan wajahnya yang lugu khas anak-anak nan _stoic_ ditambah lagi dengan mata_ onyx_-nya yang mampu menyihir puluhan pasang mata dihadapannya.

"Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha dari Konoha Elementary School, salam kenal." Kesan dingin, itulah ungkapan yang cocok dengan nada suaranya yang datar nyaris tanpa emosi.

"Kyaaaa… tampannya."

"Kyaaaaa… kyaaa…"

"Keren, imut!"

Jejeritan histeris para siswi yang terbuai oleh paras tampan sang Uchiha mulai memenuhi ruang kelas. Begitulah derita orang keren yang harus digandrungi banyak fansgirl.

Sementara yang dieluk-elukkan hanya berwajah datar. Bagi Sasuke digandrungi oleh banyak gadis adalah biasa. Di sekolahnya yang dulu pun juga demikian. Jadi bagi Sasuke itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Kaum hawa pun tak henti-hentinya mengeluk-elukkan Sasuke. Sang _sensei_ hanya terpana mendengar dan melihat antusiasme kaum hawa, sedangkan kaum adam hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah konyol para siswi. Dalam sekejap kelas VI-3 menjadi heboh. Sampai sang pembuat kehebohan mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

"Ehm, kapan saya duduk _sensei_?" Tanyanya pada _sensei-_nya yang masih terpana dengan kehebohan di kelasnya.

"Eh, oh, emm, k-kau…" Sahutnya gugup dengan pandangan mata mengamati sekeliling kelas." Baiklah Uchiha, kau duduk dengan Inuzuka." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku barisan dekat jendela bagian paling belakang.

"_Arigatou_, _sensei_." Ungkapnya datar sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya. Teriakkan histeris para siswi makin menjadi, terlebih lagi bagi mereka yang bisa memandang Sasuke dari dekat.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Bayangkan saja jika kau terus dipandangi puluhan pasang mata dengan tatapan-tatapan semacam KAU-MILIKKU, memangnya Sasuke pajangan atau pandangan yang mengatakan AWAS-KAU! Ya, setidaknya dua-duanya sama-sama _mendokusai_.

"Hai, aku Kiba, kita berteman ya." Ucap lelaki berambut cokelat jabrik beriris cokelat dengan dua pipi bertato segitiga terbalik merah - Masih kecil sudah bertato. Sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi taringnya yang nampak tajam. Kiba mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Sasuke hanya menatap datar sosok di depannya. Entah mengapa sosok dihadapannya mengingatkan dirinya pada sahabat lamanya, si senyuman musim semi, Naruto… 'Naruto, aku bertemu kembaranmu.'

"Ya, Sasuke." Ucapnya singkat sambil menerima uluran tangan Kiba.

-SUGAR PRINCESS71-

Sasuke POV

Setelah pulang sekolah, entah mengapa kakiku membawaku ke bukit ini. Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk kemari, mana mungkin gadis itu ada disana. Tetapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau dia ada disana. Yah memang bukan sifatku menuruti perasaan dalam hal seperti ini. Hanya saja aku tak bisa berpikir dengan otakku untuk kejadian ajaib tempo hari. Jadi, apa salahnya aku mencoba mengikuti kata hatiku.

.

.

.

Teriknya sinar mentari, nampaknya tak mampu menyinari rumah ini. Lihat saja suasana di hadapanku ini, memang sih rumah bergaya Eropa ini tetap angker seperti kemarin. Tetapi, bukankah mengherankan di siang bolong seperti ini, rumah ini nampak sangat gelap dan suram.

Daripada aku terus memikirkan penyebab kenapa rumah ini begitu gelap, lebih baik aku masuk saja. "Tok… tok… tok…" Ku ketuk pintu rumah tua ini, aneh padahal ini rumah sudah tua dan tak terawat tetapi pintunya masih tetap berdiri kokoh. Tak ada jawaban.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah ini lagi. Namun usahaku terhenti, saat pintu terbuka dan menimbulkan suara berdecit. Sosok gadis indigo yang ku tak tahu siapa namanya itu menyambutku dengan senyumannya, yang yah bisa terbilang manis.

"Ku ya-kin kau pa-pasti da-tang Sa-suke-_kun_." Ungkapnya dengan nada gugup seperti biasa.

"Hn." Ucapku singkat.

"Ayo masuk, a-ku sudah me-nung-gu-mu."

Saat tangannya hendak menggapai tanganku, kujauhkan tanganku dari tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kecewa saat itu. Hening…

1

2

3

Aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya, memecahkan keheningan. Sungguh aku merasa tertekan dengan keheningan ini.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa tau namaku?"

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_, ayo masuk dulu…"

Entah karena apa, akupun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah angker ini. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat pemandangan di dalam rumah ini.

Sungguh kau tak kan menyangka rumah angker ini ternyata di dalamnya terdapat ruangan yang amat sangat mewah, sofa-sofa mewah nan empuk dengan perabotan mabel lainnya yang tak kalah mahal, serta lampu gantung yang bertahtakan emas. Juga terdapat berbagai macam barang antik, hanya 3 kata yang dapat menggambarkannya; indah, _glamour,_ antik.

"Sa-suke-_kun_, ada apa?"

"Hn, tak apa, hanya saja ruangan ini bagus."

"Duduklah, mari kita minum teh seperti waktu itu."

"Hmm…"

Dia tersenyum lagi. Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang kenyataan, kelihatannya hari ini dia agak dewasa, seperti anak Junior High School. Padahal kemarin sepertinya ia seusiaku… Eh tunggu tadi dia mengatakan, "mari kita minum teh seperti waktu itu." Rasanya aku pernah mendengar ia berkata seperti itu. Lalu, suasana ini dan nama anak perempuan ini rasanya aku tahu…

"Aku… aku tidak tahu. Tak mungkin aku tahu namamu. Tetapi rasanya aku tau namamu. Aku tak tahu mengapa, mungkin kalau kau memberitahu namamu, aku bisa mengerti suasana ini dan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini mengenai dirimu."

"Ingatlah, tentang aku Sasuke-_kun_, kumohon…"

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENGINGATMU! AKU BARU SAJA PINDAH KE KOTA INI. MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENGENALMU!"

Sadar atau tidak aku terus berlari keluar rumah itu. Aku bingung apa yang harus kuingat. Siapa dia? Kenapa aku merasa mengenalnya.

Sudahlah tak usah kupikirkan. Iya benar, tak usah kupikirkan. Aku tak tahu siapa dia, aku tak mengenalnya! Ini semua cuma perasaanku saja…

TBC

Gomen kalau masih kependekan. Sebenarnya aku merasa kurang sreg untuk meneruskan fic ini. Karena dari awal aku kurang yakin dengan fic ini tapi tetap nekat nge-publishnya. Tapi saya akan tetap meneruskan fic ini sebagai author yang bertanggung jawab. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan di fic ini mohon saran dan kritiknya. Singkat kata..

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : From sea**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masahi Kishimoto. **

**Genre : Mystery / Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**Keterangan :**

**Bicara langsung : "aaaaaaaaaaa"**

**Bicara dalam hati : 'aaaaaaaaaa'**

**Font italic : Kata dalam bahasa asing.**

**a/n : **Hai Minna-san jumpa lagi bersama saya… Gomennasai karna saya terlalu lama updateny. Tapi, karna suatu alasan saya baru bisa update sekarang. Ok, sebelumnya saya mau balas review gak login dulu.

**Special thanks:**

Konoha: Iya,maaf memang masih ada typo. O'ya makasih ya atas flamenya… emm klo gk suka sama fic ini gk usah di baca… ^^

Hina bee lover: Makasih utk reviewnya… tentang siapa hinata dan apa hbngannya dg sasuke, biarkn wkt yg menjawab. *di gampar. Ok, nanti jawabannya insya Allah ada dsi ch 4 (maybe).

Ini ttpku lnjtkn, maaf ya bknny upd kilat mlh klamaan. *bungkuk2 manta maaf.

Beyond the uchiha mls login: Makasih utk reviewnya, hehe iya… ^^ Nih dah di lanjution, reqny msh dlm proses.

Shaniechan: Makasih ats reviewnya… Hinata itu stgh hantu stgh manusia. *di jyuuken Hinata. Ini dah upd kok.. ^^

Dindahatake: Makasih utk reviewnya… Saya nsh newbie kok dsni dinda-chan. Ok, saya brjanji akn ttp melanjutkan fic ini. *Proklamasi Mode:On.

sasuhina loverz: Naginata-chan makasih atas reviewnya, slm knal. ^^ Hinata dan sasuke pnya hbngn apa ya? *di gampar. Ok, nanti hbngn hinata dan sasuke akn di jwb d ch 4 (maybe). So, ttp bca fic ini ya… *maksa.

Akira 'Rei-Chan' Himeko

Haruno Aoi

Botol Kosong

Lollytha-chan

Don't like? Don't read…. Happy reading, minna…

**Terinspirasi dari komik ghost garden yang bagian "dari laut" hiroko kazama dan sisanya dari otak saya yang GAJE ini.**

Sasuke POV

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirku dengan sang gadis indigo. Hanya saja aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku masih penasaran mengapa gadis itu tahu tentangku.

"Hei, Sas. Ngapain lo disini?" Aku terlonjak saat ada yang menepuk bahuku dan bertanya padaku. Kualihkan tubuhku ke asal suara tersebut, ya walau sebenarnya aku tahu siapa orang itu- siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba.

"Kenapa lo Sas, tumben lo bengong kayak gini? Udah masuk tau!" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Oh…" Responku singkat lalu berjalan mendahului Kiba. Aku yakin KIba bingung melihatku saat ini, Ahhh ini semua gara-gara gadis aneh itu!

End Sasuke POV

Normal POV

'Aneh tak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Ya, aku tahu dia itu memang orang yang dingin-walau aku baru mengenalnya. Tetapi, Sasuke yang kutahu bukan orang ling-lung.' Pikir Kiba, sampai tak menyadari orang yang sedang dipikirkannya sudah raib dari penglihatannya. Melihat hal itu Kiba pun langsung berlari ke kelas VI-3 dengan wajah kesalnya.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu, ogenki desuka_?..." Belum sempat sang _sensei_ melanjutkan ucapannya. Dari arah pintu seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat langsung menyerobot masuk kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Inuzuka-san kau tidak mengetuk pintu, lalu kenapa kau terlambat?" Tegur sang _sensei_ lembut diiringi wajah horornya. Sementara sang _seitou_ hanya mampu meneguk air liurnya, saking takutnya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Inuzuka-san?" Ulang _sensei_ dengan penekanan pada kata terlambat. Lagi-lagi Kiba si tertuduh hanya dapat menunduk dengan diiringi tetesan keringat yang terhenti-hentinya mengalir. Akhirnya dengan 99 % keterpaksaan dan 1 % keberanian. Kiba pun mengeluarkan suaranya emas…

"A-anu Ku-Kurenai _sensei_, tadi sa-saya habis ketemu ayam nyasar…" Belum sempat Kiba mengutarakan alasan keterlambatannya, riuh tawa pun menyambut dari segala penjuru ruangan. Sang _sensei_ yang ternyata adalah Kurenai-wali kelas VI-3 juga ikut tertawa menggantikan wajah horror yang sempat tersirat karena mendengar alasan Kiba.

'Hmm dasar anak-anak.' Pikir sang _sensei_ beriris coklat masih tetap tertawa.

Namun rupanya keramaian akibat celutuk Kiba malah berdampak lain. Seorang siswa bermata onyx-Sasuke Uchiha. Ternyata di balik wajah datarnya tampak sedikit urat seperti perempatan jalan.

'Awas kau doggy!' pikirnya kesal.

Setelah diselidiki urat tersebut karena suatu hal yang di ucapkan Kiba 'ayam nyasar-sasuke nyasar'

"Ok. Inuzuka-san cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku sejarah halaman 57 bab 2.

"Hai' _sensei_." Ucap seluruh siswa yang sudah kembali tenang paska penuturan Kiba tadi.

"Hei, doggy…" Sapa Sasuke sinis dengan wajah datarnya. Melihat aura mencekam di sekeliling Sasuke, Kiba yang malang kembali berkeringat dingin.

"Umm hei Sasule-sama." Sapa Kiba balik dengan tampang memohon.

.

.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu bel pun telah menyambut, saatnya untuk ganti pelajaran. Dari seluruh penjuru kelas terlihat wajah-wajah yang kembali cerah, karena akhirnya terlepas dari pelajaran sejarah yang menurut hampir semua penghuni kelas adalah pelajaran yang paling menyebalkan.

"Tak terasa ya waktu memisahkan kita di pelajaran ini. Nanti kita sambung lagi di pelajaran matematika anak-anak…" Ungkap sang _sensei_ dengan cerianya. Ya, seperti halnya wali kelas sekolah dasar, Kurenai _sensei_ juga mengajar seluruh mata pelajaran kecuali untuk bidang study olahraga, kesenian dan agama.

.

.

.

"Ayo semuanya berkumpul! Jangan lama-lama berganti baju, kalian bukanlah generasi yang lelet kan? Ayo tunjukkan semangat masa muda!" Kotbah sang _sensei_ olahraga setiap pelajaran olahraga- tentu saja, mana mungkin setiap pelajaran kesenian. Dan biasanya ungkapan sang sensei akan disambut oleh murid paling hiperaktif di A-ES.

"Tentu saja Gai _sensei_, semangat masa muda yeah!" Sambut seorang anak beralis tebal dengan rambut batoknya dengan berpose aneh sembari mengedipkan matanya dan menunjukkan gigi putihnya. Yang diketahui bernama Rock lee atau yang lebih akrab disapa Lee.

Lee dan Gai sensei bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Karena selain sebagai seorang sensei dengan _seitou_nya, hubungan Lee dan Gai adalah seorang ayah dan anak. Memang sudah bukan rahasia umum bahwa Lee adalah anak satu-satunya dan kesayangan Gai _sensei _sepeninggalan istrinya. Dan katanya juga menurut rumor yang beredar sang istri meninggal karena spot-jantung melihat tingkah ajaib suami dan anaknya.

Ok, kembali ke tokoh utama kita- Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke hanya acuh melihat tingkah ayah dan anak itu, sementara teman-temannya sedang ber_sweatdrop_ ria. Walau baru beberapa minggu, dia bersekolah di A-ES. Sasuke sudah tidak asing lagi dengan pemandangan ajaib itu. Baginya hal iyu hanya hal konyol yang sudah _folkways._

Beberapa menit berlalu Sasuke mulai jenuh melihat tingkah laku mereka. 'Kurasa masih mending Kakashi _sensei_ si tukang telat daripada Gai _sensei._ Kenapa guru olahraganya aneh-aneh ya? Hahh nasib!' pikir Sasuke dengan frustasi. Akhirnya dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan antara frustasi, jenuh, malas,eneg, dll. Sasuke dengan amat sangat terpaksa menyuarakan suaranya yang menurut orang amat mahal.

"_Gomennasai_ Gai _sensei_, Saya lihat semuanya sudah berkumpul. Lantas kapan kami olahraga, _sensei_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh ya,kau benar Sasuke! Aku suka semangat masa mudamu, ayo anak-anak kita ke pantai. Hari ini kita pelajaran bebas." Teriak Gai _sensei _dengan senyuman sejuta volt-nya sambil mengedipkan mata dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, melihat senyuman tipis Sasuke para siswi makin berteriak gak jelas mengalahkan suara para siswa yang sudah tak sabar ingin ke pantai.

Akhirnya seluruh siswa kelas VI-3 bersama sang guru berjalan beriringan ke arah pantai.

.

.

.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya rombongan kelas VI-3 tiba di pantai. Mereka langsung berlarian ke arah pantai dengan cerianya. Ada yang bermain volly pantai, sepak bola, kejar-kejaran, berenang, ada juga yang hanya berjemur, dan lain-lain. Intinya, mereka amat sangat menikmati suasana di pantai. Mungkin karena Gai _sensei_ membawa para muridnya kepantai adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Karena bagi siswa kelas enam yang sangat di sibukkan dengan belajar, mengingat sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. Jalan-jalan kepantai adalah suatu _alternative_ untuk me_refresh_ otak supaya tidak jenuh.

Gai _sensei _hanya dapat tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah para murid kebanggaannya. ' Selamat bersenang-senang dan semoga berhasil anak-anak.' Pikirnya. Ohh, Gai kau benar-benar seorang guru yang pengertian. Ternyata di balik sifat konyolnya kau adalah seorang yang hebat. Pantaslah jika anakmu sangat kagum terhadapmu, kau beruntung Lee-sangat beruntung.

"Woy kalian tahu gak kalau di pantai ini tuh ada penunggunya dan setiap jam 12 malam dia muncul dari arah pantai lalu…"

"Lalu apa Kib?" Tanya seorang anak bergigi taring ketakutan.

"Dia akan menerkam siapa saja yang dia jumpai!" Ungkap Kiba dengan suara horornya.

"Gyaaa…" Teriak bocah bergigi taring.

"Hahaha… Dasar kau ini penakut sekali! Pantas saja Karin selalu mengejekmu." Ujar bocah berbadan lebih besar daripada temannya.

"Enak saja kau Juugo! Aku kan cuma kaget saja." Belanya.

"Tapi kan sama saja Suigetsu! Ya kan Kiba?" Ujar anak yang diketahui bernama Juugo dengan penekanan pada nama Suigetsu sambil menyeringai.

"Hahahaha iya, tak tahu aku ternyata kau penakut. Ya kan Sasuke." Ejek Kiba sambil bertanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

Entah kenapa saat sampai disini, aku kembali teringat sosok sang gadis indigo. Sial, padahal aku sudah tak mau mengingat gadis aneh itu lagi. Kira-kira dimana ya dia sekarang?

"Sasuke? Kau dengar tidak pertanyaanku?" Tanya Kiba atau lebih tepatnya desakan untukku agar menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sebenarnya tak sulit bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Tetapi inilah aku yang telah masuk kea lam pikiranku tentang gadis indigo-yang harus ku akui dia memang manis.

Entah kenapa setiap aku berusaha untuk melupakannya. Bayangan gadis itu malah mendominasi pikiranku dan membuatku melupakan dunia nyata serta hanya berlari ,mencari gadis itu. Aneh memang tapi inilah yang kurasakan setelah pertemuanku dengannya.

"Huh, kau tak seru nih Sasuke dari tadi bengong saja!" Ungkap teman dekatku setelah Kiba-Suigetsu.

"Iya, kau aneh Sasuke tak biasanya kau bengong kaya sapi ompong." Celetuk teman dekatku yang lain Juugo.

Akhirnya aku menemukan sahabat-sahabat baruku disini menggantikan mereka…

"Eh, emangnya Cuma sapi ompong doang yang bisa bengong?" Tanya Suigetsu _innoncent._ Sontak Kiba dan Juugo pun tertawa, rasanya aku juga ingin tertawa melihat kepolosan Suigetsu. Namun lagi-lagi bayangan sang gadis indigo yang memohon agar aku mengetahui namanya, membuatku urung tertawa dan merasa sakit. Siapakah gerangan dirimu?

"Oh ya teman-teman. Aku punya cerita hantu nih, mau tau gak?"

"Masa orang penakut kayak kamu cerita tentang hantu."

"Gak asyik kau Kib! Aku serius nih."

"Iya-iya mangap dah, gak usah pake urat berapa?"

"Udah-udah kalian jangan ribut. Gimana kisahnya Sui?"

"Kau sudah sadar Sasuke?"

"Emangnya aku kenapa?" Tanyaku _innoncen_t.

"Udah ah jangan banyak cing-cong, ayo cerita Sui." Serobot Kiba dan menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

"Lah kok jadi kau yang ngebet Kib?" Ejek Juugo.

"Hmm jadi begini katanya di rumah kosong di ujung bukit, setiap malam bulan purnama rumah yang angker itu kedatangan banyak hantu yang mati karena penasaran. Mereka disana berkumpul untuk membalaskan dendam mereka dan katanya juga mereka yang kesal karena tidak bias membalas dendamnya… Akan membunuh orang-orang yang lewat tempat itu.! Hiii makanya sampai sekarang gak ada yang berani lewat rumah itu."

"Eh ya, aku juga sering dengar cerita itu dari Hana-nee."

"Jadi, itu benar Kiba?" Juugo bertanya dengan muka pucat dan tubuh yang tidak berhenti gemetar. Sementar Kiba hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Memangnya rumah yang kalian maksud itu yang mana?" Tanyaku untuk mencairkan suasana dan memang aku tidak tahu dimana rumah yang mereka maksud.

"Oh iya kau kan masih baru disini. Itu rumah yang ada di ujung bukit." Tunjuk Kiba ke arah rumah… Tunggu itukan rumah sang gadis indigo.

"Hah, kalian gak salah rumahkan?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Gak kok Sasuke memang benar itu rumahnya." Ungkap Suigetsu.

"Tapi, setahuku di rumah itu ada yang tinggal. Iya, ada seorang gadis berambut indigo itu tinggal disana." Tuturku ragu.

"Kau pasti ngelindur Sasuke, dari tadi kau kan melamun."

"Tidak, Juugo aku tidak sedang ngelindur! Aku pernah kesana dan di jamu oleh pemilik rumah…" Mereka menatapku heran. Akupun melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Sungguh aku tidak bohong. Kalian pasti salah rumah! Aku benar-benar pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Sasuke mungkin yang kau temui itu…"

"Siapa yangf ku temui?"

"Hantu. Hahaha…" Ungkap mereka bertiga sambil menertawaiku. Akupun lebih memilih mengacuhkan ejekkan mereka. Haaahhhh sebenarnya kau itu siapa gadis indigo? Kau itu ada atau hanya ilusiku saja? Tapi,…

End Sasuke POV

Normal POV

"Anak-anak ayo kembali ke sekolah. Ya, jika kalian tidak ingin kehilangan waktu istirahat." Ucap Gai-_sensei _dengan semangat masa mudanya.

Anak-anak kelas VI-3 pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan pantai menuju sekolah.

Rupa-rupanya tidak semuanya kembali ke sekolah. Seorang anak berambut raven berlari ke arah sebaliknya, ke arah bukit. Mau kemanakah dia?

~SUGAR PRINCESS71~

"Hei, kau lihat Sasuke tidak?" Tanya seorang anak berambut silver.

"Tidak Sui, Bukannya dia bersama Kiba?" Tanya anak berbadan lebih besar dari anak berambut siver.

""Tiwdak, dea tiwdak bersomokw (baca: Tidak, dia tidak bersamaku.)" Jawab anak lelaki berambut coklat bernama kiba dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Telan dulu, baru ngomong kau ini jorok sekali Kiba!" Ejek Suigetsu menyeringai.

"Apa kau bilang hiu?"

"Siapakah yang kau masuk dengan hiu, doggy?"

"Eh, tunggu kalau Sasuke tidak bersamamu dan tidak bersama kalian. Lalu sekarang Sasuke dimana?"

"Iya benar apa yang kamu katakan Juugo. Berarti sekarang Sasuke ada dimana?" Tanya balik Kiba panik.

"Apa jangan-jangan…" Ucap Suigetsu terpotong.

'Jangan-jangan Sasuke ke rumah angker itu.' Pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak itu tidak mungkin!" Teriak mereka bersamaan panik sambil saling memandang.

TBC

Gomen klo msh kpndekan.. Dan maafkn sya yg telat upd, sya akn ushakn utk ch slnjtny plg tlat upd 2 minggu. So, smpe jmpa 2 minggu lg.. ^^

Singkat kata.

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : From sea**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Mystery / Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, etc.**

**Keterangan : Bicara langsung : "aaaaaaaaaa"**

**Bicara dalam hati : 'aaaaaaaaa'**

**Italic : Kata dalam bahasa asing.**

**a/n : ** Hai, minna-san kembali lagi bersama saya~ Seperti janji saya, 2 minggu setelah chapter 3 update sekarang saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 4 dari fic pertama saya "From sea". *bangga amat? Ckck. Ok, tak mau banyak mau balas review non login dulu.

**Special thanks:**

Shaniechan: iya, gak masalah kok. Makasih ya dah mau review lagi di ficku.. ^^ Hinata saat ini memang hantu tapi gak tau deh nantinya… *di jyuuken Hinata. Sasuke memang ku buat penasaran, xixixixixi. Iya, nanti Sasu ketemu lagi kok sama Hina-chan.

Konoha: aduh, Konoha-san maafkan kebodohan saya.. author abal ini memang harus banyak belajar membaca lagi. Tapi 'G' mu terlalu ambigu sihh. *alasan. Makasih ya Konoha-san dah mau review ficku. ^^

No Name: hehe iya hanji adalah hutang tapi ku bayar pake ficku ja ya? Ketahuan deh kalo author miskin. Wkwkwk. Makasih ya dah review. ^^

Last name

Lollytha-chan

Haruno aoi

Uchihyuu nagisa

Don't like? Don't read…Happy reading, minna…

**Terinspirasi dari manga Ghost Garden yang bagian "dari laut" Hiroko Kazama. Dan selebihnya dari otak saya yang GAJE ini.**

Sasuke POV

Lama ku berlari, akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumah gadis itu. Ku tarik nafas perlahan untuk menghilangkan lelah. Seperti waktu pertama aku ke rumah ini, suasananya tidak berubah. Teriknya matahari tak sanggup menyinari rumah _victorian_ ini, bahkan jika aku bandingkan dengan terakhir kali aku ke rumah ini. Rumah ini makin tampak seram, apalagi dengan suara gemerisik pepohonan yang beradu dengan angin.

Tak ku hiraukan suasana di sekitar yang membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati pintu rumah sang gadis, ku ketuk perlahan. Namun nihil tak ada jawaban. Akupun mengetuk lagi, masih sama tak ada jawaban. Kemana gadis itu? Apa benar kalau dia tak pernah ada? Aku buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, kali ini ku ketuk pintu itu lagi sambil ku panggil sang gadis yang tak ku tahu siapa namanya. "Hei gadis kau ada di dalam? …" Tetapi masih tak ada jawaban.

End Sasuke POV

~SUGAR PRINCESS71~

"Selamat siang anak-anak, bagaimana istirahat kalian? " Sapa Kurenai-_sensei_ ramah.

"Siang _sensei_, cukup menyenangkan." Ucap seluruh murid kelas VI-3 serempak. Seperti biasa, sebelum memulai pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_ akan mengabsen para muridnya dengan hanya melihat ke arah tempat duduk siswa. Kelas VI-3 terdiri dari 30 siswa, dengan jumlah yang genap mengakibatkan Kurenai – wali kelas VI-3 lebih mudah mengabsen muridnya.

Sang _sensei_ melayangkan pandangannya kea rah deretan bangku dekat jendela di sisi kirinya. Kurenai heran, salah satu bangku di barisan paling akhir kosong tanpa penghuni. "Inuzuka-san, Uchiha-san kemana? Kurasa tadi pagi dia bersekolah?" Tanya sang _sensei _heran.

Mendengar namanya disebut Kiba pun panik apalagi sang guru menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke. Rupanya bukan hanya Kiba yang panik Suigetsu dan Juugo juga ikut panik.

Kurenai heran dengan tingkah Kiba yang seolah-olah sedang menjadi tersangaka. _Sensei _berambut hitam sebahu itu berjalan menuju meja Kiba. Sementara para murid lain sedang bertanya-tanya dimanakah Sasuke berada.

"Inuzuka, ada apa? Dimana Uchiha?" Tanya sang _sensei_ lagi.

"Emm a-anu _sensei_, Sa-sasuke sakit iya…Sasuke sakit perut _sensei_ dia izin ke UKS _sensei._ Iya kan Suigetsu, Juugo?" Jawab Kiba gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Mendengar namanya disebut Juugo dan Suigetsu pun panik, keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Untung saja suara merdu sang gurudapat melegakan mereka.

"Oh, baiklah, ayo anak-anak kita mulai pelajaran matematika tanpa Uchiha," ujar sang guru.

"Yahh Sasu-kun sakit. Aduh kasihan banget. Aku jadi ingin menjenguknya," ceracau siswi berambut merah dengan manjanya dan sukses memancing para siswi lain untuk sok _care_ pada sang bocah _raven_ yang sebenarnya tidak sedang di UKS.

~SUGAR PRINCESS71~

"Hai, gadis aku tau kau di dalam! Ku mohon buka pintunya, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Teriak bocah bermata _onyx_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

Akhirnya jerih payahnya berhasil juga, pintu kokoh itu terbuka. Menampilkan gadis beriris _lavender _yang nampak anggun dengan terusan senada rambutnya dan di lapisi _cardigan_ putih.

"Sasuke, kau datang juga mari masuk aku baru saja membuat cokelat panas dan _waffle _selai tomat kesekaanmu." Ujar sang gadis diiringi senyum menawannya.

Sasuke tak banyak komentar, dia mengikuti sang gadis masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya _victorian_. Suasana di dalam masih sama seperti saat pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya kemari. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan di luar rumah. Namun semua itu tak terlalu di pikirkannya, melainkan sosok sang gadis yang entah hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, hanya saja Sasuke merasa sosok sang gadis tampak lebih dewasa dari kemarin. Gadis _indigo_ ini terlihat seperti seorang remaja Senior High School. Padahal seingatnya, waktu pertama bertemu gadis itu masih seumuran dengannya, tetapi mengapa hanya dengan jangka beberapa bulan gadis itu sudah menjadi sedemikian dewasa.

"Sasuke-kun ayo makan," tawar sang gadis.

"_Hai_, _arigatou_."

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun kok wajahmu pucat?" Tanya sang gadis lembut sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke, namun sayang Sasuke menepisnya, membuat sang gadis terkejut dan bingung.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Kau harus cari tahu sendiri Sasuke,"ucapnya murung.

"Bagaimana aku bias tau! Aku baru bertemu denganmu, mana mungkin aku tahu siapa namamu, jika kau tak pernah memberi tahuku!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"_Gomen_, tapi aku mohon padamu cari tau siapa namaku Sasuke. Aku tak punya banyak waktu Sasuke."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tak mengerti."

"Sasuke-kun kau harus tau siapa aku…"

.

.

.

'Lah kok aku ada di pantai ini?' Pikir Sasuke heran.

Tes… tes… tes…

"Basah?" Ucap Sasuke bingung lalu mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Nampak titik air turun dari pekatnya langit, membuat seragam olahraganya basah kuyup.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan derasnya hujan. Ia memilih berjongkok sambil memandang ke arah laut. Entah sekarang sudah jam berapa dan telah berapa lama ia meninggalkan sekolah. Sekolah – Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat dia sudah bolos sekolah, dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana ia bias berada di pantai. Padahal tadi ia masih berada di rumah sangt gadis dan berbicara dengannya.

'Nama, siapa namanya? Oh, _Kami-sama_, siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Dia nyata atau tidak sihh?'

"Woy, Sasuke kemama saja kau? Ternyata kau tukang bolos ya," teriak Kiba.

Mendengar teriakkan Kiba, Sasuke pun berbalik arah ke belakang. Disana terlihat Kiba, Suigetsu, dan Juugo yang membawa tasnya. Walau sekujur tubuh mereka basah oleh derasnya air hujan, bias-bias kekhawatiran di wajah mereka tak bisa ditutupi.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman aneh diiringi senyum tulusnya.

"Hah, kau aneh Sasuke. Kesambet setan pantai ya? Ini tasmu, berat sekali tau! Kau bawa apa saja sihh?" Keluh Juugo.

"Hanya bawa buku, maaf sepertinya aku telah membuat kalian khawatir." Ungkapnya masih diiringi senyum.

"Juugo sepertinya kau benar, Sasuke ke sambet setan pantai. Atau kau sedang sakit Sasuke? Tak kusangka seharian bolos bisa membuatmu sakit." Ujar Suigetsu heran dengan tingkah Sasuke. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke yang jarang tersenyum sekarang satu inci bibirpun tak menghadap ke bawah. Dengan kata lain Sasuke tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Tidak keduanya, sudahlah pulang yuks, lagian jujan sudah reda." Ajak Sasuke masih dengan senyumannya.

Akhirnya mereka berempat berjalan beriiringan meninggalkan pantai menuju rumah mereka masing-masing dengan di selingi canda tawa.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_, Sasu-kun…kok jam segini baru pulang? Ya, sudah mandi dulu sana teus langsung ke ruang makan ayah sudah menunggu." Ucap Mikoto sambil membawa tas Sasuke.

"Baik, bu." Balas Sasuke singkat, sambil tersenyum meninggalkan ibunya menuju kamar mandi.

'Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menemukan teman baru, syukurlah kalau begitu…" Pikir Mikoto dengan senyum mengembang.

Mikoto masih terhanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai sebuah suara dari orang yang di pikirkannya mengagetkannya.

"Ibu, handuknya mana?" Teriak Sasuke dari kamar mandi.

"Iya, sebentar ibu ambilkan," balas Mikoto sambil berlari kea rah kamar Sasuke untuk mengambil handuk.

.

.

.

"Tumben ayah pulang cepat, ayo ayah makan." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengisi piringnya dengan nasi dan lauk pauk yang terhidang di meja.

"Sasuke…"

"Biarkan saja Mikoto, iya kebetulan proyek ayah sudah detail tinggal di kerjakan saja. Tumben kau ceria sekali Sasuke." Ungkap Fugaku tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke kan sudah punya teman baru," sindir Mikoto dengan senyum jahil.

"Benarkah Sasuke? Selamat ya," kata Fugaku tulus. Sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. Mungkin bagi mereka Sasuke terlihat bahagia walau sebenarnya ia sedang merasa gundah dan bingung.

"Sasuke kau masih berminat jadi arsitek?" Tanya Fugaku antusias.

"Masih ayah, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Ehem, habiskan dulu makanannya." Sela Mikoto tegas.

Merekapun melanjutkan makan malam yang tertunda dengan khidmat.

.

.

.

"Sasuke mau belajar ya?" Tanya Fugaku dengan wajah yang masih fokus kea rah layer televise.

"Iya ayah," Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sini nak duduk sebentar, ayah ingin bicara." Ajak Fugaku sambil menepuk tatami di sebelahnya.

Sasuke pun duduk di tatami yang di tawarkan sang ayah, belum sempat Sasuke menanyakan maksud ayahnya. Ayahnya malah menyuarakan suaranya lebih dulu.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak ngobrol…"

"Iya, ayahkan sibuk."

"Maafkan ayah Sasuke. Kamu mau tidak besok ikut ayah kerja, ayahkan waktu itu janji sama kamu mau mengajari kamu menjadi seorang arsitek." Ucap Fugaku sambil membelai rambut anak semata wayangnya.

"Benarkah ayah, ayah tidak bohongkan? Aku mau-mau banget ayah." Ucap Sasuke kegirangan.

"Ya, sudah sekarang kamu tidurdulu sana besokkan sekolah. Nanti pulang sekolah

Kita sama-sama ke tempat proyek ayah."

"Baik ayah, _oyasumi_."

~SUGAR PRINCESS71~

"Sepertinya hari ini kau lebih aneh dari kemarin Sasuke." Tutur Kiba dengan penekanan pada nama Sasuke.

"Aneh, apanya Kib?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu aneh tak biasanya kau tersenyum, ya walau kemarin kau juga tersenyum. Apa kau masih kesurupan, atau kau masih sakit?"

"Hahahaha tidak keduanya Kib, aku tak kesurupan bahkan aku Nampak sehat. O'ya memangnya aku biasanya seperti apa?" Sasuke tertawa sambil meninju lengan Kiba, membuat Kiba sedikit meringis.

"Kau memang sedang sakit atau kesurupan yang jelas kau yang biasanya itu…seperti ayam gak di kasih makan, hahaha."

"Maksudmu apa _doggy_!"

"Sudahlah kalian ini berantem saja." Kata bocah bergigi taring di depan mereka.

"Woy, udah telat nihh!" Seru bocah berbadan lebih besar dari mereka.

.

.

.

"Semuanya aku pulang duluan," teriak Sasuke kepada teman-temannya. Lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih menatap heran ke arah kepergian sang bocah Uchiha.

"Eh, kalian merasa aneh gak dengan sikap Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu kepada kedua temannya yang masih memandang ke arah perginya Sasuke.

"Iya, kau benar." Jawab Kiba dan Juugo bersamaan.

~SUGAR PRINCESS71~

"Ayah…a-kan mem-ba-bangun hotel disini?" Tanya seorang anak berambut raven tergagap.

"Hn," sang ayah hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman yang tak jelas.

"Lalu penghuni rumah ini pindah kemana ayah?" Tanya sang anak lagi.

"Penghuni rumah? Hahaha yang benar saja Sasuke, rumah ini sudah 25 tahun tak berpenghuni lagipula coba kau lihat keadaan rumah ini…mana ada orang yang mau tinggal di bangunan yang penuh dengan lumut dan sudah hampir roboh." Cerocos Fugaku sambil tertawa, tawa yang jarang sekali di perlihatkan kepada khalayak ramai bahkan kepada keluarganya.

"Tidak mungkin ayah! Disini, di rumah ini ada seorang gadis berambut indigo." Jelas Sasuke menyangkal ucapan sang ayah.

"Sepertinya kau lelah hingga mengigau seperti ini, kita istirahat dulu nanti baru ayah tunjukkan pekerjaan ayah." Kata Fugaku sambil membelai rambut Sasuke dan menagajaknya ke arah pohon untuk melepas lelah. Mendengar perkataan Fugaku, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan memilih mengikuti sang ayah.

.

.

.

Kriiiiinggg… suara telepon ruang depan berbunyi nyaring di tengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitas malam mereka.

"Sasu-kun tolong angkat teleponnya, ibu sedang menyetrika," perintah Mikoto dari arah ruang tamu.

"Iya, bu." Balas Sasuke malas lalu meninggalkan ruang tidurnya yang penuh dengan buku-buku berserakan.

"_Moshi-moshi_... dengan keluarga Uchiha?" Kata suara diseberang.

"_Hai_, ini siapa ya?"

"Haha Sasuke kau terlalu _to the point_…" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah menyerobot terlebih dahulu.

"Tumnen kau meneleponku Gaara, ada apa?"

"Hei Sasuke santai saja, kau tidak senang aku menelponmu?" Tanya orang yang diketahu bernama Gaara balik dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hn tentu saja ku senang, apa kabar? Sombong nih tak pernah telpon."

"Baik. Kau sendiri? Enak saja, kau tau yang sombong! O'ya gimana Ame? Disini rasanya sepi tak ada kau Sasuke." Ujar Gaara antusias.

"Baik juga. Menyenangkan, bahkan aku bertemu kembaran si _baka-dobe_. Ya untung saja dia tak seberisik _dobe_. Gaara, gimana Naruto dan Sakura? Apa mereka sudah lupa padaku, kok tak tau memberi kabar? Hahaha aku juga merindukanmu 'panda' terutama ridu akan persaingan kita. Kau pasti akan meneruskan ke Konoha Junior High School ya? Pasti menyenangkan." Cerocos Sasuke panjang x lebar.

"Eh, hei ayam apa maksudmu? Kalau bicara tuh pelan-pelan jangan ngebut kaya kereta gitu dong. Mau buat orang budge dadakan ya? Hahaha kembaran Naruto seperti apa ya orangnya… tentu saja mereka masih ingat padamu, kau kan sahabat kami. Nampaknya Naruto sedang mengalami gejala stress menghadapi ujian dan Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan kedai ramen orang tuanya serta ujian yang bentar lagi tiba. Ya, aku juga sangat merindukannya Sasuke. Jangan gitu dong Sasuke di Ame kan ada Ame Junior High School yang tak kalah hebat dengan KJHS." Brondong Gaara panjang x lebar x tinggi diiringi senyum menawannya yang tak mungkin di lihat Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau cerewet juga ya…"

"Begitukah?"

Satu jam telah berlalu tetapi hal itu tak di sadari dua sekawan yang terpisahkan jarak untuk saling bertemu kangen, walau hanya via-telepon. Sampai salah satunya menghentikannya.

"Udah ya Sasuke mgantuk nihh, nanti kita sambung lagi. Oyasumi…"

"Kau bias ngantuk juga Gaara? Baiklah Oyasumi," kata Sasuke mengakhiri serentetan dialog panjang via-telepon tadi.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov

Aku bingung kenapa mataku tak kunjung terpejam, padahal harusnya aku sudah terlelap dalam mimpi. Apalagi setelah kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan yang aku alami. Tetapi nampaknya itu semua tak bisa menyingkirkan segala pikiran tentang gadis _indigo_ itu. Terlebih saat ayah bilang kalau rumah itu sudah tak berpenghuni sejak lama. Lalu apakah kamu benar-benar ada?

Kuputuskan untuk menepis semua anggapan itu dan kupaksakan mataku untuk terpejam. Dan dalam hitungan waktu akhirnya aku bias terlelap juga.

.

.

.

Dimana ini? Kok tidak ada cahaya.

"Hei ada orang tidak?" Teriakku sambil terus berjalan.

"Sasuke-kun kaukah itu?" Entah hanya karena terbawa suasana atau memang kenyataannya. Aku seperti mendengar suara yang amata _familiar_, suara orang yang telah mengusik pikiranku. Suaranya seperti… iya, seperti suara sang gadis beriris _lavender_.

"Iya, ini aku." Jawabku singkat.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya kecil yang semakin lama semakin besar mendekatiku. Cahayanya yang amat terang menyilaukan mataku, aku terus menutup mataku sampai suara yang tadi terdengar kembali terdengar dan memaksaku untuk membuka mata.

Ku dapati sesosok gadis dengan rambut _indigo_-nya yang indah dan tampak anggun dengan terusan putih serta tubuh yang di selimuti cahaya, membuatnya nmpak seperti bidadari di mataku.

"Sasuke kau dengar aku? Aku mohon Sasuke-kun, ingat aku! Waktuku sudah tidak banyak… tidak banyak!" Tutur sang gadis berulang-ulang hingga bergema di kepalaku.

.

.

.

Akupun terbangun dari tidurku, keringat membasahi tubuhku. Setiap kata gadis _indigo_ it uterus terngiang di kepalaku sampai entah sadar atau tidak aku menggumamkan sebuah nama, "Hinata…"

End Sasuke POV

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4-nya, maaf ya kalau terlalu OOC. Jujur saja dari 3 chapter sebelumnya, chapter ini sangat tidak bagus menurut saya. Maka dari itu saya benar-benar minta maaf kepada para reader dan tentunya saya juga sangat berterima kasih karena anda telah bersedia membaca fic gaje saya. ^^

Singkat kata,

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : From sea**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Mystery / Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, etc.**

**Keterangan : Bicara langsung : "aaaaaaaaaa"**

**Bicara dalam hati : 'aaaaaaaaa'**

**Italic : Kata dalam bahasa asing.**

**a/n : **Maaf telat upd sebenarnya nh fic udah selesai dari seminggu kemarin. Gara-gara komputerku tiba-tiba nge_hang_ dan rusak sekarang aku baru bisa upd, ini juga ngetiknya di warnet maaf ya kalo banyak kesalahan di fic ini… ^^

**Special Thanks:**

Gary Crystalla: Makasih utk reviewnya… kamu suka? Beneran? Hehe senangnya.

Lollytha-chan

Haruno Aoi

botol kosong ga log in: Makasih utk reviewnya, jgn gitu dong fic kamu bagus kok aku suka. Tapi maaf gk bisa review, gara2 hpku yg gak bisa di ajak kompromi. Di lanjutin ya yang NSnya? Aku penasaran lohh kok Naruto bisa salah ngira pacarnya, ckckck apa Naruto rabun ya? #digampar Naruto. ^^

Akira 'Rei-Chan' Himeko

Shaniechan: Makasih utk reviewnya, nanti rasa penasaranmu kan terjawab di ch ini. Hehe

uchihyuu nagisa

konoha: Makasih utk reviewnya, nanti terjawab kok disini konoha-chan… #sok akrab. Ini udh upd. ^^

rie tsubaki ank mls: Makasih utk reviewnya, yupz dugaan kamu benar. Ini semacam reinkarnasi, hehe.

Don't like? Don't read…Happy reading, minna…

**Terinspirasi dari manga Ghost Garden yang bagian "dari laut" Hiroko Kazama. Dan selebihnya dari otak saya yang GAJE ini.**

Mentari semakin meninggi, cahayanya menelusup ke kaca jendela rumah-rumah warga. Begitu pula rumah keluarga Uchiha, teriknya sinar matahari menggangu tidur si bocah _raven_ yang baru sempat terlelap setelah melewati malam panjangnya akibat mimpi anehnya.

"A…ahhh sudah pagi ya…" erangnya, masih sibuk dengan selimutnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya, ditatapnya weker yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00 Am. Dia pun bergegas untuk mandi, dilipatnya futon dan ditaruhnya di lemari lantas keluar dari kamar menuju lantai bawah untuk mandi.

Rumah Sasuke memang sangat sederhana, rumah yang tidak terlalu kecil, tidak pula terlalu besar dengan taman dan kolam ikan di belakang rumah. Kamar Sasuke sendiri berada di lantai atas tepatnya di loteng yang disulap menjadi kamar.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun. Ibu kira kau tidak akan bangun." Sapa Mikoto sambil menyindir anak semata wayangnya.

Hari ini memang hari libur, hari yang biasa digunakan untuk bermalas-malasan setelah seminggu penuh beraktifitas dengan berbagai kegiatan, sekolah ataupun kantor. Begitu juga Sasuke, hari ini dia bangun empat jam lebih telat dari biasanya.

"Ayah kemana bu?" Tanya Sasuke tak menghiraukan sindiran ibunya, dengan leher berkalung handuk.

"Sudah berangkat kerja, memang ada apa? O'ya kalau sudah mandi langsung makan saja, ibu sudah siapkan." Jawab Mikoto santai.

"Hn. Memang ibu mau kemana, bajunya rapi banget?" Tanya Sasuke menyadari pakaian ibunya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Mikoto mengenakkan terusan selutut berwarna _peach_ berenda dengan sedikit aksen bling-bling. Sungguh tampak sederhana namun _glamour_, apalagi dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas membuatnya nampak lebih muda dari umurnya.

"Ibu mau ke Mall yang baru dibangun, banyak _discount_ lohh! Kau mau ikut Sasu-kun?" Ungkap Mikoto dengan manjanya dan penuh semangat membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop _seketika. Ironi memang setiap wanita selalu tergiur dan bahagia hanya karena _discount_.

"Tidak bu makasih," ungkap Sasuke lalu masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan sang ibu yang sedang pergi ke langit ke tujuh – khayalannya.

-SUGAR PRINCESS71-

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang bocah laki-laki berambut raven mengayuh sepedanya dengan penuh semangat, mungkin lebih tepatnya dengan tergesa-gesa dari arah rumahnya menuju bukit. Dia tak menghiraukan teriknya mentari yang langsung menyengat kulit putihnya.

Begitu sampai di ujung bukit tepatnya di rumah tua bergaya _Victorian_, Sasuke langsung memarkir sepedanya dengan terburu-buru. Dan dengan terburu-buru pula Sasuke langsung mengetuk pintu rumah dengan wajah cerahnya.

Tak berapa lama pintu pun terbuka, tetapi bukannya gadis indigo yang membuka pintu melainkan seorang pria yang dikenalnya sebagai ayah.

"A-ayah?" Ujarnya heran dengan agak tergagap.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku, jauh lebih heran melihat anaknya sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Hi-hinata mana ayah?" Tanya Sasuke balik, menghiraukan pertanyaan sang ayah. Dari wajahnya nampak jelas bias-bias kebingungan.

"Hinata, siapa Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku lagi dan tetap tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Alih-alih bukan menjawab Sasuke malah langsung meninggalkan sang ayah, membuat Fugaku terpaku akan tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berlari ke dalam rumah dilihatnya keadaan rumah yang 360o berbeda dari kemarin. Ruangan yang semula tertata rapi dengan berbagai macam furniture bermerk, sekarang kosong tanpa apa-apa. Terlebih lagi ruangan yang semula begitu megah sekarang hanya sebuah ruangan dengan dinding dan tembok yang hampir rubuh serta perabotan yang habis dimakan rayap, pecahan lampu yang berserakan, ruangan tersebut saat ini begitu didominasi oleh sarang laba-laba.

Sasuke terpaku menyaksikan keadaan rumah yang sangat kontras. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata, apakah gadis itu benar tinggal disini?

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Tanya Fugaku seraya menepuk pundak sang anak, mengajaknya untuk berbagi masalah.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah, raut wajah yang cerah berubah menjadi layu. Melihat sikap Sasuke, Fugaku hanya bisa diam menyimpan semua rasa penasarannya.

"Ya, udah kita kesana saja. Sekalian kita makan bersama." Tunjuk Fugaku ke arah para pekerja yang sedang istirahat sambil memakan _bento_nya.

-SUGAR PRINCESS71-

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring membuat seluruh siswa Ame Elementary School bersorak gembira dan bergegas keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin. Tetapi nampaknya tidak semua siswa merasa senang, Uchiha Sasuke siswa kelas VI-3 hanya terdiam di bangkunya sambil menatap kosong ke arah jendela.

"Sas, lu kenapa dari pas pelajaran sampe sekarang bengong terus?" Tanya Kiba lalu mengambil posisi duduk di bangku di hadapan meja Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Kalo ada masalah cerita ja sama kita-kita siapa tau bisa bantu." Ungkap Juugo diiringi anggukan Kiba.

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan gelengan lagi meski dia tak bisa di bilang sering bicara. Namun tentu saja aneh jika Sasuke hanya merespon pertanyaan temannya dengan gelengan, biasanya dia akan meresponnya dengan gumaman yang tak jelas. Dari wajahnya saja teman-temannya tahu jika Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit.

Waktu berlalu dengan keheningan yang masih setia menyelimuti bahkan untuk Kiba yang notabenenya adalah anak paling ribut di AES.

Keheningan yang sempat tercipta akhirnya berakhir dengan kabar bagus atau malah kabar buruk dari bocah berambut perak.

"Woiii kalian tau gak kalo UN di percepat satu bulan!" Ujarnya heboh menghambur ke arah teman-temannya.

"APA?" Teriak mereka berbarengan bahkan Sasuke yang daritadi murung sekarang malah ikutan panik.

"I-iya," ujar Suigetsu, bocah berambut perak sambil memegang telinganya yang terserang budek sesaat.

"Lu tau darimana?" Tanya Kiba panik.

"Kan ada pengumumannya di mading sekolah, ku kira kalian sudah melihatnya." Jawab Suigetsu.

Mendengar jawaban Suigetsu, Sasuke, Kiba dan Juugo langsung berlari meninggalkan temannya yang bingung melihat tingkah mereka yang kelewat aneh.

-SUGAR PRINCESS71-

"Sasuke mau pulang bareng gak?" Tanya Kiba sambil merangkul Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan," jawabnya.

"Kau ada masalah ya Sasuke? Cerita ja Sas, daritadi lu kok murung terus." Ujar bocah berambut coklat jabrik.

"Gw gak da masalah kok, gw duluan ya salam buat Juugo ma Suigetsu, jaa…" ujar Sasuke datar dan berjalan menjauh dari arah pandang Kiba. Kiba hanya menatapnya heran dan memilih menemui Suigetsu dan Juugo di gerbang sekolah.

"Sasuke mana?" Tanya bocah berambut perak.

"Dia pulang duluan, udah yuks pulang dah sore nihh." Jawab Kiba kemudian merangkul kedua sahabatnya.

"Sasuke aneh banget daritadi, dia kenapa sih?" Tanya bocah bernama Juugo kepada kedua temannya, sambil berjalan beriringan ke arah rumah mereka.

"Gak tau gw juga bingung, gw tanya eh dia malah bilang gak ada apa-apa. Ya udah gw diem aja, dia kan gak pernah bisa dipaksa cerita." Tutur Kiba.

"Emangnya Sasuke kenapa sih?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan_ innoncent_nya.

"Huh dasar lu kemana aja sih sampe ketinggalan kereta." Celetuk Kiba sambil menjitak kepala Suigetsu diiring dengan Juugo yang juga ikut-ikutan menjitak kepala Suigetsu. Alhasil bocah bergigi taring itu hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang sakit sambil mengerang pelan yang tentu saja tidak di dengar sahabatnya.

"Gomen, gw kan gak tau," Katanya.

-SUGAR PRINCESS71-

Sasuke POV

Aku terus berjalan, langkah kakiku membawaku ke pantai tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Hinata. Ya Hinata, gadis itu terus menerus merasuk dalam pikiranku. Keberadaannya masih mengundang tanda tanya, dia ada atau tidak sih? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang saat aku tau siapa namanya.

Padahal sebentar lagi UN, tetapi pikiranku malah bercabang seperti ini. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya di mimpiku dia bilang dia membutuhkan pertolonganku. Mana bisa aku menolongnya, dianya saja tidak ada.

Mataku terus menatap kosong ke arah laut berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalaku sampai sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan menyapaku membuatku seakan tersedot ke dalamnya. Mataku terus tertutup saking silaunya.

Merasa cahaya itu sudah lenyap aku pun membuka mata, pemandangan ganjil menyapa indra penglihatanku. Saat ini aku berada di sebuah ruangan putih, dengan perabotan megah di dalamnya. Perasaan heran menyapaku, mengapa aku berada disini padahal tadi aku masih berada di laut.

Tanda tanya besar masih hinggap di kepalaku sampai seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang ku duga adalah Hinata langsung berlari ke arah kasur. Wajahnya tampak kusut, matanya sembab, ku tarik kesimpulan dia sedang ada masalah. Ku hampiri dia tetapi Hinata tak melihatku bahkan ia tak mendengar panggilanku.

Aku diam tak bergerak, bingung dengan semua kejadian ini hingga seorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat panjang dengan warna mata sewarna dengan Hinata menghampiri ranjang sang gadis, dielusnya punggung gadis itu.

"Hinata kau harus sabar nak…" katanya parau.

"Ayah senang kan Sasuke pergi?" Ungkap Hinata tak kalah parau. Aku heran mengapa mereka menyebut namaku sedangkan aku saja tidak mengenal mereka.

"Tidak nak," ucapnya.

"Ayah gak usah bohong aku tau ayah sengaja mengirim Sasuke ke medan perang, ayah ingin Sasuke mati kan? Ayah jahat, Hinata benci sama ayah." Ceracau Hinata begitu miris, aku hanya mendengarnya tetapi ku tahu masalahnya begitu pelik.

"Hiashi-sama," ucap wanita lanjut usia memanggil ayah Hinata yang bernama Hiashi.

"Tolong ajak Hinata makan nek Chiyo, dia belum makan daritadi." Ungkap pria itu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan berwarna putih itu.

"Hinata-sama kau tak boleh bicara bicara kasar pada ayahmu, kau tak tau bahwa Hiashi-sama sudah memohon kepada pemerintah supaya Sasuke tidak ikut wajib militer tetapi Sasuke menolaknya…" belum sempat nenek Chiyo melanjutkan ucapannya Hinata keburu memotongnya.

"Benarkah nek?" Tanya Hinata semangat tidak seperti tadi, wajahnya kembali ceria dan menurutku dia sangat manis saat tersenyum. Nenek Chiyo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, gadis itu langsung lari meninggalkan ruangan.

Meski ku masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini tetapi sepertinya aku sedang berada di Jepang saat peradaban barat mulai masuk dan keadaan Jepang sedang terancam perang besar oleh sekutu. Pada saat ini para pemuda memang diwajibkan mengikuti wajib militer, sepertinya 'Sasuke' yang di sebut mereka salah satunya.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah perkampungan yang jauh dari kesan mewah rumah tadi. Aku mengikuti Hinata yang nampak begitu bersemangat. Kami terus berjalan beriringan meski gadis itu tak merasakan keberadaanku.

Tak lama kita berjalan akhirnya kami berhenti di sebuah runah yang amat sederhana dengan jendela yang bolong serta pintu yang habis termakan rayap. Hinata tanpa permisi langsung masuk ke rumah itu. Ku pikir dia memang sudah terbiasa ke rumah ini.

"Hinata, kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya seorang lelaki berbadan tegap seperti kakak sepupuku – Itachi, namun lelaki ini lebih mirip diriku versi dewasa.

Hinata langsung menghambur ke pelukkan pria itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan entah mengapa membuat dadaku terasa sesak saat melihatnya.

"Sasuke kau jahat! Kenapa kau tidak tahu memberiku kabar, kata ayah besok kau akan berangkat. Sasuke turuti saja kata ayah bukankah ayah sudah meminta izin kepada pemerintah supaya kau tidak ikut wajib militer." Ungkapnya parau kembali menangis.

"Eh hei kenapa nangis? Jadi jelek tau." Usil 'Sasuke' sambil menghapus air mata Hinata. Yang sayangnya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan sang gadis, Hinata hanya terdiam mengikutinya dengan sesekali isakkan masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tak banyak kata terucap dari dua insan yang berduka itu. Aku pun memilih diam menyaksikan mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan mereka berhenti di tempat yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Pantai.

"Sasuke, kenapa kita kesini?" Tanyanya.

"Kau ingat tempat ini Hinata, tempat dimana kita bertemu dan mungkin tempat kita berpisah." Ujarnya menerawang ke arah laut.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke." Ujarnya kemudian menghambur memeluk lelaki itu. Lelaki itu hanya mengusap rambutnya dan membalas pelukkan sang gadis.

"Hinata, aku akan tetap mengikuti wajib militer, itu tugasku sebagai seorang lelaki sejati. Aku janji jika nanti aku kembali dari medan perang aku akan melamarmu Hinata. Kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan anak-anak kita…" gadis itu hanya menangis mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. "Tetapi, jika aku tak kembali…"

"Jangan katakan itu Sasuke, kau pasti kembali kan?" Serobot Hinata memandang wajah lelaki dihadapannya mencari kepastian. Dia menghela nafas tak mendapat kepastian, hanya tatapan kosong pujaan hatinya.

"Aku tak tahu sayang, meski nanti kita tak bisa dipersatukan disini. Disana kita pasti kan bersatu sayang dan penerus kita yang akan menggantikan kebahagiaan kita di dunia. Aku janji dengan laut ini sebagai saksinya." Ungkapnya lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan keligking sang gadis. Kemudian mereka mempersempit jarak dan selebihnya aku tak berani melihat.

.

.

.

Ku buka mataku dan betapa terkejutnya aku, mereka sudah raib dari penglihatanku. Dan sepertinya aku sudah kembali. Saat aku hendak meninggalkan pantai karena aku telah mengetahui kebenaran sang gadis sebuah suara menyapaku.

"Sasuke kau sudah tahu kan siapa aku? Aku mohon temukan Hinata lainnya dan bersatulah dengannya, buat kami bahagia disini." Ungkap suara itu yang ku tahu suara Hinata meski aku tak tahu dia dimana.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan tanpa sadar kakiku berlari ke arah laut. "Aku janji Hinata, aku pasti akan membuat kalian bahagia." Teriakku ke arah laut seperti orang bodoh.

End Sasuke POV

TBC

Mind To Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya punya MK!**

**Warning:** **Standar applied**

******Terinspirasi dari komik ghost garden yang bagian "dari laut" hiroko kazama dan sisanya dari otak saya yang GAJE ini.**

**Happy reading minna. :)**

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat, Ayahmu sudah menunggu."

"Iya Bu, aku segera menyusul."

Sasuke Uchiha tampak rapi dan gagah dengan dasi hitam, kemeja putih dan jas hitam serta celana panjang hitam. Dirinya telah siap untuk mengahadiri acara perpisahannya, tidak terasa Sasuke sudah tinggal di Amegakure selama enam bulan, begitu banyak kisah yang telah ia lewati termasuk kenangan dengan Hinata Hyuuga —gadis cantik yang selalu membayangi mimpi indah bocah berusia sebelas tahun ini.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, apakah kau tegang?"

"Tidak Bu, aku yakin akan lulus dengan nilai terbaik."

"Percaya diri sekali kau, hahaha benar-benar deh." Mikoto tersenyum jahil ke arah suami tercintanya sementara sang suami hanya tersenyum tipis, mendapati kemiripan sifat antara dirinya dan sang anak, terlalu percaya diri, tetapi memang seorang Uchiha harus percaya diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara perpisahan kelas enam, Ame Elementary School berjalan dengan khidmat dan tertib, siswa serta tamu undangan mendengarkan berbagai sambutan yang membuat keharuan tersendiri, berbagai kesenian pun disuguhkan, mulai dari kesenian khas Amegakure hingga kesenian Internasional mewarnai acara tersebut.

"Akhirnya sampailah di acara yang paling dinantikan setiap siswa, penghargaan siswa terbaik. Siswa yang beruntung untuk mendapatkan penghargaan ini adalah siswa dengan prestasi terbaik di angkatannya dan penghargaan itu jatuh kepada, Uchiha Sasuke, dimohon kepada Uchiha Sasuke harap menaiki panggung bersama kedua orangtuanya."

Semua mata langsung berkelana, dimanakah gerangan siswa yang beruntung itu, itulah pikir para orangtua siswa sementara anak mereka hanya memandang kagum Sasuke, teman barunya yang kini telah berada di panggung bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke sendiri adalah murid baru di sekolah kami dan baru menempuh pendidikan selama kurang lebih enam bulan di sini. Namun dalam kurun waktu yang singkat itu, berbagai prestasi di bidang akademis dan non akademis telah di raihnya dan faktanya dia adalah salah satu dari dua murid peraih nilai terbaik dalam Ujian Nasional di Nemonia, itulah profil anak dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha." MC yang tak lain adalah Kurenai Yuuhi, wali kelasnya tengah membacakan profil Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, sobat selamat ya, kau memang hebat," Kiba mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Sasuke setelahnya seluruh siswa AES datang menghampirinya untuk mengucapkan selamat atas prestasi yang diperolehnya. Sasuke sedikit kesusahan menghadapi teman-temannya, Suigetsu dan Kiba membantu Sasuke menghalau teman-temannya yang begitu antusias hingga terjadi insiden dorong-mendorong.

Juugo yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat akhirnya muncul dengan membawa meja dan alat pengeras suara. Alat pengeras suara? Tunggu, untuk apa alat itu?!

"Hei, darimana saja kau, untuk apa alat itu?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung, "Aww kakiku!" nampaknya _Kami-sama_ tidak mengizinkan Kiba untuk bingung barang sejenak, terbukti dengan kakinya yang terinjak kerumunan massa yang mendadak anarkis.

Juugo naik ke atas meja, mengaktifkan alat pengeras suara dan dengan gagah menyuarakan teks Proklamasi?

"_Konnichiwa minna_-_san_, mohon perhatiannya, aku berdiri di sini mewakili Sasuke, temanku untuk…"

"Juugo kau serius mau membaca teks Proklamasi, memangnya ada lomba ya? Bukannya hari kemerdekaan udah lewat?" Kening Juugo berkerut, kesal. Pidato indahnya digagalkan oleh Suigetsu dengan tampak sok malaikat yang kata orang bedanya 'jauh aja'.

"Ehem!" Juugo merapikan dasi hitamnya dalam rangka memperbaiki wibawanya kemudian menatap lurus khalayak ramai. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian Juugo sedikit gugup, dia berdeham lagi.

"Juugo kau bengek ya?" Tanya gadis manis berambut ikal yang diam-diam menjadi idamannya. Hati Juugo langsung terbelah rasanya, kenapa gadis yang ditaksir malah membuatnya jadi bahan ongol-ongol ehem olok-olok teman-temannya.

Sasuke merasa jenuh dengan keadaan yang terlalu bertele-tele meski jauh di hatinya, dia tertawa nista akan nasib sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat sih sahabat tapi kekonyolan ya ditertawakan! Mungkin itu sepintas pikiran ababil zaman sekarang.

Sasuke langsung naik podium alias meja yang dengan murah hati dibawakan Juugo ke halaman sekolah —setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan massa. Juugo yang masih shock memberikan alat pengeras suaranya kepada Sasuke lalu turun dari meja.

"_Minna_,terima kasih atas segala apresiasi kalian selama ini, jika bukan karena kalian aku tidak yakin akan mendapat nilai terbaik. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat tinggal karena aku akan meneruskan studiku ke Konohagakure…"

Karin langsung menghampiri meja Sasuke dengan mata berlinang airmata dan ternyata bukan hanya Karin tetapi seluruh siswi AES. Sasuke terpojok, dia terlalu bingung menghadapi posisi merepotkan seperti ini, derita orang ganteng.

"Sasuke, aku cinta sama kamu, jangan pergi ya," teriak Karin dengan lantangnya.

"Anakmu populer tuh." Tunjuk Mikoto , Fugaku hanya diam, meski di hati siapa yang tahu. Kedua pasangan itu terus memperhatikan putranya yang tengah dikerubuti lawan jenisnya. Heran, padahal mereka masih siswa sekolah dasar tetapi kok udah tahu ya masalah cinta-cintaan, dasar anak zaman sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, resepnya apa sih biar ganteng?"

Siiiiiiiing

"Bwahahahaha, galau nih ye?" sindir Kiba sambil terpingkal-pingkal begitu juga dengan Juugo.

Suigetsu masih bertampang polos menanti jawaban Sasuke yang berusaha menahan tawanya. Benar-benar deh Suigetsu itu, terlalu polos apa bodoh ya?

"Ke negeri ginseng aja." Ejek Juugo sambil senyam-senyum layaknya selebritis.

"Emang ginseng bikin cakep ya? Bukannya bapakmu juragan ginseng tapi kok tampangmu biasa aja, jangan marah ya, aku gak bilang kamu jelek kok, cuma gak ganteng aja." Polos, kalem tanpa dosa itulah Suigetsu. Nah kalo Juugo?

"Sas, Kib pulang yuks ada orang gila." Sasuke mengikuti Juugo, Kiba sih masih asyik menertawakan Suigetsu dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Sabar ya," ujar si pecinta anjing.

"Maksudnya?"

Dan mereka semua pun pergi dari pantai disaat sang mentari hendak kembali keperaduannya menampakkan bias jingga yang indah di langit. Ke empat sahabat itu tidak henti-hentinya bersenda gurau di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Meski di dasar hati masing-masing ada keengganan untuk berpisah, apalagi salah seorang dari mereka akan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sas, ngapain sih ke sini mulu? Kagak bosen apa, kemarin kan baru aja kita ke sini," Sasuke tak menggubris, pandangannya tetap fokus memandang laut dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah bukit tempat rumah Hinata berada yang telah berubah menjadi Hotel. Entah apa yang di pikirkan bocah sebelas tahun itu.

"Sui, biarkan saja dia, lagi galau kali." Kiba langsung menarik Suigetsu membiarkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Galau itu apa Kib?" Perempatan terpampang jelas di dahi Kiba, tarik nafas, hembuskan, berulang kali Ia berusaha menangkan dirinya saat berhadapan dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Teman-teman daripada bengong mending kita mancing yuks sekalian pesta perpisahan besok kan Sasuke udah gak di Ame lagi." Semuanya mengangguk setuju atas usulan Juugo dan mereka meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuannya. Takut mengganggu, pikir mereka.

**_Sugar Princess71_**

"Huweee Sasuke-kun, jangan lupain aku ya." Karin terus-terusan mewek sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Hei Karin, kau tau, kau seperti monster yang hendak menerkam mangsa. Kalo aku jadi Sasuke, aku langsung kabur."

Perkataan Suigetsu langsung memancing perdebatan antara dirinya dan Karin. Sasuke bersyukur, bisa lepas dari nenek sihirnya Suigetsu. Suasana pagi yang tenang di Amegakure tetap syahdu terasa meski dua bocah beda gender itu begitu berisik dengan perdebatan yang sama sekali gak penting.

"Woi Karin kalo patah hati, pacaran saja dengan Sui, dia bersedia tuh."

Karin melotot tajam ke arah Kiba lain lagi dengan Suigetsu yang kesusahan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Alhasil keadaan pun berubah menjadi adegan kejar-kejaran antara Karin dengan Kiba. Juugo dan Sasuke hanya tertawa melihatnya sementara Suigetsu masih cengo dengan rona merah yang tak henti-hentinya muncul, derita orang kasmaran

Mikoto tersenyum melihat putra sematawayangnya telah beranjak remaja. Ada rasa sedih di hatinya, pasti akan berat bagi Sasuke meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dia merasa egois karena secara tidak langsung, ia menjadi penyebab mereka pindah rumah. Dirinyalah yang masih belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan di sini dan menyuruh suaminya untuk menerima tawaran pekerjaan di Konoha.

"Maaf Bu permisi, ini Ibunya Sasuke ya?" Mikoto kaget dengan kehadiran beberapa wanita, terlebih mereka menanyakan perihal anaknya, apa ada kesalahan yang di perbuat Sasuke, begitu pikirnya. Ia pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Pantes aja anaknya ganteng, Ibunya juga cantik." Mikoto tersenyum mendengar penuturan salah satu dari ke sepuluh Ibu-Ibu yang menghampirinya, "maaf ada apa ya? Apa anak saya berbuat salah?"

"Ah jangan bercanda, anak sebaik itu mana mungkin berbuat salah."

"Iya bener, udah ganteng, sopan, pintar pula," dan dimulailah acara gosip khas emak-emak, dalam hati sih Mikoto ingin ikutan bergosip, terlebih anaknya jadi bahan pembicaraan tetapi mengingat waktunya di Ame singkat, karena sebentar lagi Ia dan keluarganya harus segera berangkat ke Konoha. Mikoto memilih menyudahi acara gosip Ibu-ibu itu, "anu kalo anak saya gak salah, terus ada apa?" Mereka pun tertawa dan memberikan berbagai bingkisan kepada Mikoto. Ia hanya diam, tidak menanggapi bingkisan yang disodorkan ke arahnya, terlalu bingung.

"Tolong diterima ya, ini sebagai ungkapan terima kasih kami karena anak Ibu udah bantu anak-anak kami belajar. Kami kaget loh pas tau Sasuke mau pindah, untung anak kami cerita kalo enggak, jadi gak enak nih ma nak Sasuke." Ujar Ibu Inuzuka mewakili para ibu yang lain.

Mikoto akhirnya tahu bahwa suasana pedesaan lebih menyenangkan daripada perkotaan.

"Terima kasih ya semuanya, maaf saya sudah harus berangkat."

"Iya, hati-hati Mikoto-_san._" Para Ibu membantu Mikoto membawa barang-barang menuju mobil. Fugaku yang sedari tadi sibuk mengecek mobil menyapa seramah mungkin meski raut wajah _stoic_ tetap menjadi andalan.

"Wah ternyata benar Sasuke tuh anakmu Fugaku berarti aku kemarin gak salah liat dong, pantesan tampan. Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalo sempat tinggal di sini, masih inget aku kan?" Fugaku nampak berpikir perihal siapa wanita dihadapannya sementara Mikoto memasang wajah cemberutnya, cemburu.

"Aaa aku ingat kau Kana kan?" Wanita itu tersenyum manja, "ku kira kau sudah lupa dengan mantan kekasihmu."

**JDENG!** Rasanya Mikoto bagai tertimpuk batu, apalagi suaminya bersikap begitu santai dan terkesan perhatian terhadap wanita yang menyebut dirinya sebagai seseorang yang pernah menempati posisi istimewa di hati sang suami.

_Bagaimana kabarmu? _

_Ternyata kau masih seperti dulu_

_Mana mungkin aku lupa_

Seperti itulah kira-kira obrolan yang tercipta di antara mereka, Mikoto yang kesal memilih menghampiri tempat sang anak. Apalagi Ibu-Ibu yang lain malah ikut-ikutan sok akrab dengan suaminya, bikin bête.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang."

Karin menangis semakin kencang. Para cowok saling berpelukan. Mereka mengiringi Sasuke menuju mobil yang akan membawanya ke Konoha.

"Karin-_chan_ kau kenapa?" Karin hanya sesenggukkan sambil menggumamkan nama Sasuke, Kana –Ibu Karin memeluknya dengan erat, menenangkan buah hatinya,

"Wah Fugaku, rupanya kita akan berbesan," Kana mengedipkan matanya kepada Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sementara Mikoto yang mendengar percakapan mereka langsung berdoa dalam hati.

Seperti inilah kira-kira doanya, "_Kami_-_sama_, aku gak mau punya cucu rambutnya merah apalagi genit. Pokoknya jodoh Sasuke gak boleh genit ma berambut merah ya, _Kami_!" Ini doa apa ngancam ya? Kasihan Karin, belum apa-apa udah ditolak mentah-mentah sama calon mertuanya hanya gara-gara cemburu, ter-la-lu.

Sasuke yang hendak ke mobil berbalik kembali menghampiri teman-temannya yang memang belum beranjak dari dekat mobilnya, "tolong cari gadis berambut indigo ya, ingat …"

"Matanya berwarna lavender! Dan namanya Hinata Hyuuga." Teriak Kiba, Suigetsu, Juugo kompak, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

**_Sugar Princess71_**

"Sasu-_pyon_ keluarlah…"

"Sasu kyaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Sasuke aku cinta kamu!"

"Aku mau nikah sama kamu."

Sayangnya semua teriakkan indah itu tidak didengar oleh sang Pangeran yang tengah mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_ yang tersemat di telinga dan jangan lupakan fakta bawa dinding bilik kamar mandi cukup tebal. Selalu seperti ini, sudah dua tahun dia bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School dan setiap harinya, ia selalu harus menghindar dari kejaran para fansnya. Anak toilet, itulah nama yang kerap disebut teman dekatnya tetapi dia tidak peduli, asal selamat.

Sasuke melirik jamnya sudah jam tujuh lebih lima belas menit artinya pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mendengar bel sejak lima belas menit lalu namun dia memilih menunda untuk ke kelasnya dengan alasan menunggu koridor sepi dahulu daripada ada kehebohan tambahan.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan santai melewati bebarapa kelas yang telah memulai jam belajarnya, saking santainya Sasuke tidak merasakan beberapa pandangan terarah kepadanya. Entah sudah biasa atau karena terlalu cuek bahkan Sasuke masih bersikap santai meski lengannya saat ini tengah digelayuti oleh gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung.

"Sasu-_kun_, kau darimana sih? Aku mencarimu, kelas terasa membosankan tanpamu, aku langsung izin ke toilet eh ternyata kita malah bertemu. Kayaknya kita jodoh deh Sasuke?" Pegangan tangan gadis itu makin erat membuat berpasang-pasang mata patah hati, ya meski mereka akui sih kedua pasangan itu memang serasi.

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga di kelasnya, kelas VIII-1, diketuknya pintu berwarna cokelat setelah ada jawaban Sasuke langsung masuk ke kelas.

"Terlambat lagi Uchiha, Haruno lain kali kau harus menjemput pacarmu saat bel berbunyi, agar dia tidak terlambat. Mungkin dia lupa jalan menuju kelasnya, bukan begitu Uchiha?" Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi sindiran Orochimaru-_sensei_, ini sudah biasa dan terlalu muak rasanya, setiap hari harus melihat seringaian _sensei_ Biologinya.

"_Sensei_, bilang saja kau cemburu sama _my honey_, dia kan memang tampan. Aku rasa _sensei _oplas sekalipun tidak bakal bisa secakep Sasu-_kun_." Perkataan gadis berambut merah jambu itu langsung membuat kelas yang tadi hening menjadi begitu ribut dengan gelak tawa yang membahana. Orochimaru geram, ditatapnya tajam Haruno Tayuya sementara Tayuya tidak mempedulikan dan dengan santai duduk dibangkunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Teme_, sejak kapan kau jadian dengan Tayuya?" Sasuke tidak merespon, ia masih asyik melihat pemandangan yang tercipta dari atap sekolah bahkan kehadiran Sakura juga tidak disadarinya.

"Ah Sakura-_chan_, akhirnya kau datang juga, kau tahu aku sudah lapar. Oh ya Sakura, ada gosip baru loh?" Sakura yang tengah sibuk menyajikan makan siang untuknya dan sahabatnya, Sakura merasa tertarik dengan obrolan kekasihnya, "memangnya ada gosip apa?"

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan berbisik ditelinganya, sebenarnya dia bisa saja ngomong langsung, hanya saja Naruto cukup pintar mengambil kesempatan untuk dekat-dekat dengan kekasihnya.

"APA?! Kau serius Naruto, Sasuke kenapa tidak bilang kalo kau sudah jadian? Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih memilih sepupuku daripada diriku, padahal aku jauh lebih cantik tahu!" Sasuke yang kini tengah bergabung dengan mereka, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan membunuhnya.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_ kau kan sudah pacaran denganku, masa masih ingin pacaran sama _teme_?" Naruto cemberut dan memeluk Sakura dari samping bahkan ia masih tidak menyadari Sasuke yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda jangan cengeng ah, kau semakin kelihatan bodoh kalo seperti itu. Sasuke, apa benar kau pacaran dengan sepupuku? Berarti aku tidak perlu membuatkan bekal untukmu lagi dong?" Sakura memang sahabat yang baik meski dia dan Naruto sudah berpacaran sejak awal masuk sekolah tingkat pertama, tetapi dia selalu membuatkan bekal untuk mereka bertiga dan Naruto sendiri tidak marah atau cemburu meski Sakura tidak hanya membuat bekal untuk dirinya.

"Jangan percaya omongan _dobe_, itu hanya gosip." Sasuke memilih menikmati makanannya, tidak mempedulikan sahabatnya yang dihantui rasa penasaran.

"Kenapa kau tidak ngaku saja sih, Gaara saja bilang kalo di Suna dia sudah punya pacar, gak lucu tau main rahasia-rahasiaan. Ya kan Saku-_chan_?" Sakura gemas melihat kekasihnya yang sok _innoncent_, dicubitnya pipi Naruto, "_Ittai _Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya, "_baka_, itukan pelan, masa sakit. Sasuke, ceritakanlah, kita berempatkan sudah berjanji tidak main rahasia-rahasiaan lagi."

"Benar, aku tidak berpacaran dengan sepupumu."

"Lalu, kenapa tadi di kelas?" Hari ini memang aneh, tidak biasanya bocah pirang itu begitu tertarik dengan gosip sampai mendiamkan makan siangnya, "memangnya di kelas ada apa? Naruto, apa masakanku tidak enak? Ayo dimakan." Sakura memang berbeda kelas dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, dia di kelas VIII-4 sementara pacar dan sahabatnya di kelas VIII-1.

"Bukankah setiap hari juga seperti itu, kau terlalu membesar-besarkan _dobe_. Kapan Gaara ke sini?" Gaara memang saat ini tidak berada di Konoha, aneh memang, saat Sasuke meneruskan sekolahnya ke Konoha, Gaara malah meneruskan sekolahnya di kampung halamannya, Suna.

"Sepertinya nanti habis semesteran kan dua minggu lagi kita semesteran." Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian pink rambut pendek Sakura membuatnya sedikit berantakkan dan Naruto dengan sigap menjadi pahlawan dengan merapikan rambut kekasihnya. Rasanya bosan juga menjadi obat nyamuk, Sasuke langsung pamit dan turun dari atap setelah membereskan makan siangnya.

**_Sugar Princess71_**

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Cih, apa-apaan itu Uchiha! Kita sudah hampir dua tahun tidak berjumpa dan setiap di telepon atau menelepon yang kau tanyakan selalu gadis itu, apa kau tidak kangen pada kami?" Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, ketika mendengar lengkingan suara Kiba yang memekakkan telinga.

"Apa kabar?" Kiba mendecih dan suara decihannya tertangkap oleh ponsel Sasuke, ia hanya tersenyum tipis membayangkan raut kesal wajah sahabatnya. "Sudah basi," dan masih dari tempat yang sama, "basi, apanya yang basi?" Kalian pasti tahu kan suara siapa ini?, "Suigetsu!" Hahaha rupanya mereka me-_loudspeaker_ ponselnya dan alhasil mereka berbicara berempat, meski salah satu lawan bicaranya terpisahkan oleh jarak. Obrolan ringan khas cowok pun tercipta mulai dari bola sampai-sampai merembet ke gebetan dan ternyata mereka berempat sama-sama jomblo!

"Jadi, liburan kau tidak bisa ke sini?" tanya Juugo.

"Iya. Temanku yang dari Suna akan berkunjung," terdengar helaan nafas kecewa, Sasuke hanya tersenyum yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh sahabatnya. Terlintas sebuah ide dari remaja tiga belas tahun itu, "bagaimana kalo kalian menginap saja di rumahku? Hitung-hitung gantian, liburan semester pertama kan aku ke Ame sedangkan kalian tidak pernah ke Konoha."

"Ide yang bagus, apa kami tidak merepotkan keluargamu?" Juugo memang remaja yang bijak, "tentu saja tidak, kurasa ibuku akan sangat senang." Mereka berteriak bahagia, Sasuke memandang halaman rumahnya dari balik jendelanya, masih sore. Dia memilih untuk tidur-tiduran sejenak di kasurnya.

"Ok, tunggu kami ya, udah dulu ya pulsanya mau habis nih." Sambungan pun terputus, Sasuke masih senyam-senyum sendiri membayangkan liburannya akan menyenangkan. Ada Gaara, Kiba, Juugo juga Suigetsu, rasanya akan lebih menarik lagi kalau ada, "Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke menggumamkan nama itu sebelum melenggang ke alam mimpi, padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

**ToBeContinue**

Hai teman-teman, bagaimana? Aneh ya, masih ingat gak sama cerita ini? Pasti udah pada lupa. #pundung. Maaf ya kalo updny lama banget, Su-chan terkena wb akut dari gak muncul ide sampe males ngetik, ini pun Su-chan paksain karena punya hutang di ffn dan rasa kangen menulis fic. Udah lama banget ya? Rasanya ketawa deh pas baca ulang fic pertamaku, typo dan miss typo tuh banyak banget, kalo cerita sih udah tau abal banget, namanya juga pemula, pasti banyak salahnya, hehehe. Cuma aku jadi sedikit belajar, untuk ngedit dan baca ulang ceritanya dulu baru publish, jangan asal publish biar bisa meminimalisir typo, intinya **makasih banget** ya buat **senpaitachi** yang udah mau ngasih semangat dan saran melalui review, berguna banget loh buat aku yang gak pede.

Sebenarnya chapter ini mau langsung aku tamatin, tetapi takut maksa dan kepanjangan, jadi aku tunda satu chapter deh, semoga chapter depan benar2 tamat. Maaf ya Hinata gak bisa aku muculin di chapter ini. Untuk genre dan rating aku ganti, karena aku pikir ceritanya lebih ke persahabatan daripada romens dan untuk rating, cerita ini masih layak kan buat anak2? #smirk.

Maaf ya kebanyakan bacot habis aku kangen kalian. ;) Langsung saja ya ke balesan review yang gak login, yang login udah ku bls via pm…

Jengjengjeng… #gaje

**Shaniechan: **Arigatou udh review dan maaf ya gak bisa upd kilat malah update siput.. gak tau th Hina mau reinkarnasi apa gak, next ch kita tanya Hina ya?

**Konoha:** Arigatou Konoha-chan udh review dan maaf banget ya gak bisa upd kilat. Iya, ya lucu banget ngebayangin Sasu kaya gitu, aku juga mau… #chidori. Emm panggil Su-chan aja ya?

**Rie tsubaki ank mls:** Aduh aku juga anak males, updatenya molor banget.. Hina ngehantuin Sasu karena kuatnya cinta dan janji Sasuke (lampau). Emm tapi aku juga gak bgtu paham reinkarnasi th spt apa, lol. Oke ini ku lanjutin, smga msh mau baca.

**Hyyu chan:** Iya, Sasu lg nyari Hina th smpe nyetel rbt alamat palsuny Ayu tingtong, hehehe. #chidori. Ini bsa d blng upd kan? #smirk

**N: ** Ini ku buat Sasuke, dua tahun kmdn, masih kaya anak kecil ya? Hehehe hbs Sasu jd unyu deh, arigatou..

Fyuhhhhhhhhh akhrny slsai juga blsn reviewnya, oh ya _minna_, Su-chan boleh minta **review** kan?

**V  
V  
V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya punya MK!**

**Warning:** **Standar applied**

******Terinspirasi dari komik ghost garden yang bagian "dari laut" hiroko kazama dan sisanya dari otak saya yang GAJE ini.**

**Happy reading minna. :)**

Teriknya mentari menerobos masuk ke kamar Uchiha Sasuke, akan tetapi bocah yang diidolakan siswi Konoha High School ini, masih asyik tertidur bahkan suara ketukan dari pintu tidak dihiraukannya. Sesekali dia bergumam tidak jelas kemudian tersenyum, entah apa yang sedang ada dalam mimpi Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun? Sasuke!" Mikoto berteriak nyaring sambil sesekali mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan , "_Do not disturb_." Merasa jengah karena tidak ada jawaban Mikoto memilih masuk ke kamarnya, dibukanya pintu kamar Uchiha junior dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Mikoto memang tahu kebiasaan putra satu-satunya itu, dari dulu Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengunci kamarnya, hanya saja dia akan marah jika ada yang memasuki ruangan pribadinya tanpa seizinnya dan Mikoto sangat menghormati ketetapan yang dibuat anaknya.

"Sasuke, Ibu masuk ya? Ternyata kau masih tidur, pantas saja." Mikoto langsung membuka tirai, memperlihatkan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan namun Sasuke tidak bergeming, ia masih nampak pulas dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar. Melihatnya membuat Mikoto curiga akan apa yang tengah dimimpikan putranya, ditariknya selimut biru bergambar Superman yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke lalu Mikoto berjalan ke arah kaki putranya, dikelitiki kaki Sasuke. Sasuke pun terbangun akan ulah jahil yang dilakukan Ibunya.

Mikoto tersenyum puas karena aksinya mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan, ketika melihat putranya nampak menyesuaikan penglihatannya dari silaunya cahaya matahari. Mikoto memang punya cara rahasia saat membangunkan Sasuke, putranya itu paling tidak tahan saat mendapatkan kelitikkan.

"Ibu kenapa ke kamarku tanpa izin, aku kan sudah bilang…" Ibu satu anak itu hanya geleng- geleng kepala, kenapa Sasuke bisa langsung fit seperti ini padahal ia baru bangun tidur. Biasanya orang akan berusaha menyesuaikan diri telebih dahulu saat baru bangun tidur untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya atau istialah lain dari tenanganya. Dielusnya pipi Sasuke yang kini berwajah bête, "kau tampal bersemangat sekali sayang, apa yang kau mimpikan? Oh ya bukankah kau ingin menjemput teman-temanmu yang dari Amegakure…"

Alis Sasuke berkerut, dia langsung menatap jam bergambar Batman di dinding kamar bercat biru, dia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya mendapati waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan Ibunya sama sekali. Dia langsung menuju kamar mandi, Mikoto hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang tidak pernah berubah, padahal saat ini Sasuke telah menjadi siswa kelas delapan bukan lagi bocah sekolah tingkat dasar. Mikoto memilih merapikan kamar putranya yang sangat berantakan, kamar yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai barang bergambar superhero sampai-sampai _underwear_-nya pun bergambar Wonder Women, oh No!

.

.

.

"Sasuke kalo sarapan jangan terburu-buru nanti kau tersedak." Ruang makan kediaman Uchiha terletak bersamaan dengan dapur dan wastafel jadi Mikoto bisa melihat putranya yang sedang tergesa-gesa menghabiskan makanannya sambil mencuci peralatan masak yang belum sempat dicucinya tadi pagi.

"Ayah belum pulang ya Bu?" Sasuke sukses menghabiskan sarapannya bahkan susu putihnya pun ikut ludes dihabiskannya.

"Belum nak, mungkin besok, memangnya kenpa? Kau ingin nitip oleh-oleh."

Fugaku Uchiha memang jarang pulang, kesibukkannya sebagai arsitek kenamaan membuatnya jarang pulang karena kebanjiran _order_. Apalagi prinsipnya yang selalu ingin terjun langsung ke lokasi untuk melihat proyeknya secara langsung, membuatnya benar-benar jarang berkumpul bersama keluarga dan karena itu jugalah ia selalu dipercaya untuk menangani proyek-proyek besar. Mikoto sebagai istri yang baik selalu mendukung kinerja suaminya, ia tahu suaminya bukanlah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab melainkan orang yang amat bertanggung jawab. Rasa saling percayalah yang membuat keluarga Uchiha selalu langgeng meski minim interaksi dan Sasuke sangat nyaman dengan keadaan yang demikian, ia selalu berandai-andai jika dewasa nanti ia ingin menjadi pria seperti Ayahnya dan berumah tangga dengan wanita yang seperti Ibunya.

"Tidak Bu, hanya kangen dengan Ayah. Aku berangkat dulu ya Bu, sepertinya aku sudah sangat telat menjemput mereka, aku tidak enak jika mereka menungguku terlalu lama." Mikoto tersenyum, ia mengantarkan putranya sampai ke depan pintu, "hati-hati ya nak, kau ada ongkos kan?"

"Ibu tenang saja, aku sudah dewasa. Aku kan punya tiket langganan bus lagipula uang jajanku sangat lebih dari cukup untuk itu." Mikoto tak hentinya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya yang semakin dewasa. Senyum di wajahnya yang selalu berseri menjadikannya terlihat begitu awet muda, wanita berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari usianya.

**_Sugar Princess71_**

Dering sms yang tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat keadaan bus yang semula hening sedikit berwarna, pasalnya dering sms tersebut begitu nyaring dan mengundang tanya akan siapa pemilik nada dering norak yang dijamin ponsel tersebut masih menyandang status monoponik. Sasuke merutuki kelalaiannya mengaktifkan mode _silent_ pada poselnya, ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dengan kekeuh mempertahankan paras _stoic_-nya. Setidaknya dia bersyukur akan paras _stoic_ warisan Ayahnya yang membuatnya selamat dari rasa malu namun di lain sisi, ia merutuki Ayahnya yang dengan tega mengadokan ponsel jadul tersebut sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

Dia menghela nafas, kesal sama Ayahnya pun percuma, seharusnya ia bersyukur akan sikap Ayahnya yang selalu mengajarkan kesederhanaan. Ada rasa bersalah dibenaknya karena dengan tega menghujat Ayah tersayangnya. Sasuke mengendalikan gejolak perasaan yang datang tanpa di undang, dia memilih melihat ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapakah yang telah mempermalukannya, maksudnya siapa yang telah mengirimkan sms.

_Baka_-_dobe_, itulah nama si pengririm pesan, Sasuke mendengus. Rupa-rupanya sahabat pirangnya tesebut, tidak henti-hentinya membuatnya malu, ia jadi geli sendiri dengan pemikirannya, dibukanya pesan dari sahabat 'tercintanya'.

**Baka-dobe 11-11-2011 11:11**

**Teme kau ikut tidak sih menjemput Gaara di stasiun, kenapa smsku tidak dibalas? Aku dan Sakura-chan telah di stasiun, kau mau menyusul tidak?**

Sasuke kaget dengan sms dari Naruto, lalu ia mengecek semua pesan yang ada di ponselnya. Sasuke menyesal karena tidak mengecek ponselnya setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya, dirinya tidak menyangka Gaara akan datang hari ini dan tidak menyangka juga bahwa teman-temannya dari Amegakure baru bisa datang esok hari. Sasuke memutuskan untuk turun di koridor selanjutnya dan memutar arah menuju stasiun Konoha. Sebelumnya Sasuke juga sudah mengirimkan balasan pesan singkat kepada Naruto untuk menunggunya.

**_Sugar Princess71_**

**Dua hari kemudian di kediaman Uchiha…**

"Bibi tidak menyangka akan seramai ini, Sasuke kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Ibu, kalo Gaara juga akan ke sini?" Suasana keluarga Uchiha tidak seperti biasanya, suasana yang biasanya sepi berubah menjadi begitu ramai dengan kehadiran Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, Suigetsu, Juugo dan jangan lupakan wanita cantik berambut pirang sepunggung yang tak lain adalah Shion, kekasih Gaara.

Mikoto nampak kerepotan menyiapkan camilan untuk tamu-tamunya, Sakura dan Shion dengan sigap langsung membantu Ibu cantik itu. Sakura langsung ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman sementara Shion membantu Mikoto meletakkan berbagai camilan di meja tamu.

"Bibi tidak perlu repot-repot, aku jadi tidak enak." Mikoto tersenyum akan sikap santun Shion, "tidak masalah nak, Bibi malah senang. Oh ya kamu siapa ya, kok Bibi gak pernah melihatmu, apa kau pacar Sasuke?" Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Ibunya menjadi malu sendiri, dia sedikit kesal dengan sikap ibunya yang selalu ingin tahu dan cenderung ikut campur masalah pribadinya. Sasuke ingin melakukan pembelaan kepada Ibunya karena dia rasa Shion tidak bakal sanggup menghadapi ocehan Ibunya yang langsung antusias menjelaskan tentang dirinya seperti kereta api, tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Padahal gadis cantik itu belum menglarifikasi pertanyaan dari Ibunya sedangkan kekasih Shion yang sebenarnya sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Sasuke semakin jengah karena sahabat pirangnya yang tidak kebagian jatah bermain _playstation_ terus mengoloknya, Sasuke sangat membutuhkan bantuan untuk memperjelas kesalahpahaman ini namun ia tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa. Kiba dan Suigetsu begitu asyik dengan PS dua kebanggaannya sementara Juugo begitu menikmati manga NaruNaru edisi terbaru. Oh jangan lupakan sahabat _pink_-nya yang masih asyik meramu minuman, Sasuke makin kesal sendiri, apalagi Ibunya yang sedari tadi tidak memedulikan pembelaannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa masang tampang terburuk yang sayangnya tetap membuatnya terihat tampan, memang derita orang ganteng. Untungnya kali ini Naruto sedang berbaik hati, dia pun berinisiatif meluruskan kesalahpahaman dan menghentikan kehebohan Mikoto, Ibu tiga puluhan yang udah kebelet ngunduh mantu.

"Bibi, jangan salahpaham mulu, si Shion kan pacarnya Gaara kalo Sasu mah gak laku," aa rupanya Naruto masih ingin menjahili Sasuke, kan jarang-jarang Sasuke dipermalukan di depan umum sementara dirinya sering terlebih di hadapan Ibu kandungnya. Rupanya si pirang ini punya niat balas dendam, Sasuke semakin kesal saja tetapi dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Apalagi kalau lawan debatnya Mikoto dan Naruto, bisa kering tenggorokkannya.

Oh ya efek dari perkataan Naruto yang cempreng membuat Mikoto yang ngedengernya ngenes habis sampai nangis bombay. "Sasuke, kau itu tampan nak! Masa sih tidak laku, Ibu aja primadona masa anaknya gak laku, huhuhuhu." Mikoto benar-benar gak bisa nerima kenyataan, Shion jadi kesusahan menenangkan Mikoto sementara Sasuke malah sebodo amat dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ibunya, dasar anak biadab! Nah kalau Naruto dia sedang nelangsa dengan benjolan di kepalanya, akibat pukulan cinta Sakura yang telah selesai menyajikan minuman di meja dan sempat mendengar perdebatan di ruang tamu dari dapur yang hanya berjarak seratus lima puluh meter dari tempat kejadian perkara ditambah lagi suara kekasihnya yang bagaikan toa masjid.

**_Sugar Princess71_**

Hari ini memang melelahkan terlalu banyak hal ajaib yang menguras pikiran Sasuke, dia pun langsung tertidur setelah makan malam tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Kiba, Suigetsu dan Juugo yang sedang asyik bermain kartu.

"Eh si Sasuke kenapa ya tidak punya pacar, padahal dia ganteng loh sampe detik ini aja Karin masih suka sama dia." Kiba menyeringai mendengar perkataan Suigetsu, Juugo sih masih mempertahankan tampang sok bijaknya meski dalam hati tertawa nista.

"Gotcha! Mengaku saja Sui kalo kau naksir nenek sihir." Kiba menikmati ledekkannya yang sukses dihadiahkan pelototan cuma-cuma dari Suigetsu.

"Jangan sembarangan kau, mana mungkin aku suka dengan nenek sihir."

Dimulailah acara curhat-curhatan para ababil jomblo yang kebelet pacaran, mereka terus-menerus menceritakan keluh kesahnya tidak peduli malam yang semakin larut. Ruangan kamar bercat biru yang tidak begitu luas menjadikan ruangan tersebut begitu sesak dengan obrolan mereka yang membahana sampai-sampai terdengar ke kamar Mikoto yang berada di lantai bawah.

Mendapati ketukan di pintu, mereka menjadi ketakutan sendiri, apalagi sebelumnya mereka sempat berdiskusi tentang berbagai macam kisah seram. Jangan lupakan waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas, acara saling tunjuk-menunjukpun dimulai akan siapa yang mendapat kehormatan membuka pintu.

Mikoto merasa bosan menunggu pintu dibuka sedangkan dia yakin, masih ada yang terbangun. Dia pun langsung membuka pintu dan suara berdecit dari pintu yang terbuka membuat para bocah tersebut ketakutan setengah mati hingga saling tubruk-tubrukkan utuk berlindung di ruang antara meja belajar dan _springbed_.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Mengenali siapa pemilik suara, mereka menghela nafas berjamaah, itu pasti Ibunya Sasuke, pikir mereka.

"Emm kami hanya sedang bermain petak umpet Bibi, apa Bibi mau ikutan?" Pertanyaan bodoh pikir Juugo dan Kiba tetapi mereka harus bersyukur karena Mikoto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jawaban dari Suigetsu, meski Mikoto sempat bingung akan jawaban yang diterimanya. Namanya juga anak-anak mungkin itu yang dia pikirkan, "kenapa belum tidur? Ini kan sudah malam, apa terlalu sempit ya?" mereka menggeleng, merasa tidak enak karena menimbulkan rasa bersalah dari tuan rumah, "tidak kok Bi, kami hanya belum mengantuk sebentar lagi kami juga hendak tidur dan kamar ini sudah cukup lega untuk kami." Mikoto tersenyum, anak-anak memang punya gaya masing-masing itulah yang dia pikirkan dengan semua tingkah laku teman Sasuke yang menurutnya unik-unik.

Setelah Mikoto kembali ke kamarnya, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Keributan di kamar kecil itupun teratasi tetapi anehnya si empunya kamar tidak menyadari keributan yang sempat terjadi, ia begitu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dimimpikannya ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lazuardi begitu indah terlukis oleh sang pemilik alam membuat setiap makhluk ingin melukiskannya dalam kanvas, meski tak akan seindah sapuan kuas Sang Maha Agung. Di bawah langit yang indah, burung yang sibuk menyanyi, tiupan angin yang mengajak para pohon kelapa berdansa, deburan ombak yang menggoda dan jangan lupakan bentangan laut bak permadani berjalan dan juga masih banyak lagi pemandangan indah yang terperangkap panca indera penglihatan. Sayangnya pemandangan seindah ini hanya tersaksikan oleh sepasang insan berbeda jenis, Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu?" Sasuke menerawang, matanya memandang laut namun pikirannya tidak. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian sutra mereka, namun mereka tak terusik, tetap diam merasakan kehangatan dari kedua tangan yang saling tertaut bahkan burung-burungpun senantiasa menggoda mereka.

Hinata mendekatkan jaraknya kepada Sasuke, mati-matian ia menahan kegugupannya, sebelah tangannya yang bebas beranjak ke arah pipi Sasuke, ditatapnya mata _onyx _tersebut dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Sasuke, kau harus percaya kita pasti bertemu, aku yakin _Kami_-_sama_ telah mengikatkan benang merah kepada kita. Buktinya kita masih bisa berjumpa meski hanya di alam mimpi." Sasuke sempat ragu akan perkataan yang diucapkan Hinata, tetapi senyuman Hinata membuatnya percaya. Pasti. Ia yakin mereka pasti akan berjumpa.

Usia bukanlah segalanya, usia juga bukan yang menjamin seseorang itu dewasa, usia juga bukan penghalang bagi siapapun yang saling mengasihi. Sasuke dan Hinata mungkin masih terlalu muda untuk usianya kini, tetapi itu semua bukan penghalang untuk hati mereka. Cinta tulus yang tercipta puluhan tahun silam, tak terpatahkan dengan apapun, hingga cintalah yang membawa jiwa mereka untuk kembali hidup meski di ruang yang berbeda. Karena cinta adalah segalanya, cinta adalah abadi dan _Kami_-_sama_-lah Sang Maha Cinta.

.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, Sas, bangun dong! Jangan kebo-kebo banget apa." Suara cempreng gabungan dua pemuda rupawan, Naruto dan Kiba akhirnya sukses membangunkan si pangeran tidur.

Setelah berhasil menyesuaikan penglihatannya, Sasuke begitu terkejut melihat sekelilingnya, teman-temannya sedang berkumpul bahkan Shion dan Sakura pun nampak cekikikan. Sasuke jadi sangsi, apa dia ngiler ya sampai temn-temannya menertawakannya, dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi membenahi diri.

"Tuh kan Saku-_chan_, orang keren gak selamanya keren, masa keren-keren tidurnya sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas plus ngiler lagi." Kepedean tingkat dewa, Naruto membusungkan dadanya di hadapan Sakura dan pamer senyum andalannya.

"Kalo emang gak keren gak usah sok kerenlah," sungut Kiba yang sukses menimbulkan perempatan di dahi Naruto.

"Kau sendiri tidak keren kan? Jangan sok keren deh, gini-gini aku punya pacar cantik loh kalo kau sih," Naruto menyindir Kiba dengan kejamnya, pandangannya memandang remeh Kiba, untung Kiba muka tembok, jadi dia mah cuek-cuek aja malah ngebalas Naruto. Terjadi deh adegan tonjok-tonjokkan di kamar sempit itu namun teman-teman mereka terlalu baik, malah lebih asyik menonton daripada berusaha melerai.

"Mereka lucu ya Gaara-_kun_." Gaara jadi bête sendiri ngeliat kekasihnya sibuk menonton dua heboh tersebut sambil cekikikan, ia pun langsung merangkul pinggang shion, membuat si empunya merona akibat tindakan pacarnya.

"Shion di sini panas, kita keluar aja ya," Shion bingung, dia mengalihkan direksi pandangannya ke arah sebuah _air conditioner_ yang terpasang di atas jendela, "kan di sini ada AC Gaara-_kun_, gak mungkin kepanasan, kamu gak demam kan?" Gaara merona namun dengan pandai dia menyembunyikannya, "gak, aku gak demam," cuma panas aja, lanjut Gaara dalam hati. Shion tidak puas dengan jawaban bungsu Sabaku tersebut, dia hendak melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, baru saja mulutnya terbuka sepersekian senti, Gaara langsung meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Shion. Rona merah dengan sukses menguasai wajah Shion dan Gaara langsung menarik Shion yang melamun keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Bahkan setelah pasangan GaaShion keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Kiba dan Naruto masih asyik saja dengan perkelahiannya sampai-sampai _springbed_ Sasuke yang jadi sasaran, mereka asyik bergulat di sana. Suigetsu, Juugo bahkan Sakura nampak asyik menjadi komentator dan jangan lupakan berbagai makanan ringan yang tersedia sebagai camilan dalam melihat pertandingan gulat secara _live_.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, lengkap dengan pakaian _stylish_ yang telah ia kenakkan. Dahinya berkedut melihat kamar tercintanya berantakkan padahal kemarin Ibunya yang baik hati baru saja merapikannya. Kesal, tentu saja Sasuke kesal, dia kan paling malas beres-beres kamar tetapi penginnya kamarnya selalu bersih, nah sekarang kamarnya udah kaya kapal Dutchman, murka deh Sasuke.

"KALIAN! SEENAKNYA SAJA, AYO BERSIHKAN KAMARKU KALO TIDAK, AWAS KALIAN!" Benarkan Sasuke benar-benar murka, naas deh buat NaruKiba yang gak sempat melarikan diri, harus nanggung derita deh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa, indah sekali pantainya, di Suna tidak ada pantai seindah ini." Shion memang sangat menyukai pantai dan dia sangat antusias ketika teman-temannya mengajukan piknik di pantai sebagai agenda mereka hari ini.

"Shion, di Amegakure pantainya lebih indah loh, kapan-kapan main ke sana, nanti aku anter ke semua pantai yang indah." Shion tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kiba wajahnya tampak antusias, "benarkah? Wah aku jadi ingin ke sana." Gaara dengan sigap langsung berada di antara KibaShion dengan tampang selecek baju yang habis dibilas, "jangan ke sana deh, di sana kan hujan mulu yang ada kaga bakal jadi liburan," curi-curi kesempatan, Gaara merangkul Shion dan menghadiahkan _deathglare_ gratisan kepada Kiba tetapi tetap aja gak ngefek buat Kiba yang emang muka tembok.

"Sekali-kali Shion nikmatin hujan daripada di Suna, panas mulu, nanti yang ada kulit kamu rusak lagi." Gaara udah benar-benar jengah sama Kiba, apalagi Shion yang malah tersanjung sama bocah penyuka anjing itu. Dimulai deh adu bacot gak jelas antara Gaara sama Kiba, Shion jadi bingung sendiri ngeliat kekasihnya yang _out of character_ tapi di lain sisi, doi bahagia banget, ngerasa diperhatiin gitu. Udah deh daripada ngebahas kegajean Gaara sama Kiba, kita lihat yang lain aja ya…

"Sakura-_chan_, aku mau sandwichnya, suapin dong." Tidak jauh dari tepi pantai, Naruto nampak asyik bermanja-manja ria dengan Sakura. Beralaskan perlak kotak-kotak putih merah Naruto dan Sakura begitu mesra dengan keranjang piknik sebagai saksi kemesraan kedua pasangan itu, ditambah lagi semilir angin yang membuat kesan romantis semakin terasa.

"_Cut_, _cut_! Jangan lupakan kami dong, ya kan Juugo?" Juugo hanya menggedikkan bahu dan tetap asyik sama manga NePiece terbaru. Naruto kesal adegan romantisnya diganggu, kan jarang-jarang dia berduaan dengan pacarnya, biasanya diganggu Sasuke sekarang malah sama si 'kelewat jujur'. Oh ya kayanya ada yang hilang dah, ayo kita mulai absen, GaaKiba masih asyik bebacotan di pinggir pantai dengan Shion sebagai maskotnya, Juugo yang baca manga, Suigetsu yang ganggu momen istimewa Naruto, Naruto yang kesal, Sakura juga ada, lalu siapa yang kurang?

"Sasuke kemana Juugo?" Iya benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, kurang Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kamu di mana?" Sasuke terus berteriak ke arah pantai, tempat yang ia pilih memang sepi, jadi ia tidak akan malu dengan pandangan-pandangan miring ke arahnya karena teriak-teriak kaya orang frustasi. Rasa lelah pun melandanya, mengetahui kebodohannya yang hanya berteriak-teriak saja, mana mungkin ia bisa menemui gadis itu kalau dia hanya bisa berteriak-teriak. Sasuke memutuskan membaringkan sejenak punggungnya di hamparan pasir, tidak memedulikan pakaiannya yang kotor akibat ulahnya.

Sasuke baru saja hendak menjemput mimpi namun sekelebat rambut indigo membuatnya kembali ke dalam kesadarannya, dia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari ke arah selatan.

Sasuke terus berlari mencari gadis itu namun nihil. Ia tidak berjumpa dengan gadis itu, menjambak rambutnya frustasi, dia jadi ragu akan apa yang dilihatnya. Ilusi, itu pasti hanya ilusi pikirnya, dia pun berbalik arah ke utara untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, takut mereka mengawatirkan kealpaannya, terlebih dia tidak membawa ponsel.

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Konoha tidak buruk kan Hinata-_chan_?" Hinata hanya menatap laut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_? Apa kau sakit?" Neji yang khawatir langsung memeriksa suhu tubuh Hinata dengan menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi adiknya.

"Tidak Kakak, aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja aku merasa rindu tapi aku tidak tahu, aku rindu pada siapa." Neji mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya, dia tersenyum jahil, "hayyo rindu sama siapa?" Hinata merona namun melihat seringai terpampang di wajah kakak sepupunya, dia langsung cemberut, mulutnya mengerucut dan menurut Neji, Hinata jadi terlihat sangat lucu. Dia pun mencubit pipi sepupunya dan berlari menghindari kemarahan sepupunya, Hinata berlari mengejar Neji, mereka berdua saling kejar-kejaran diiringi tawa bahagia.

Sepertinya pindah rumah tidak terlalu buruk bagi Hinata. Hinata yang sebelumnya tinggal di Iwagakure terpaksa pindah ke Konoha dan tinggal bersama Paman dan Bibinya. Ayahnya harus pindah ke luar negeri tepatnya ke China karena masalah bisnis dan karena suatu sebab Ayahnya tidak bisa membawanya turut serta. Awalnya Hinata mengira kepindahannya akan menjadi hal yang buruk, apalagi sikapnya yang diam dan cenderung asosial, tetapi Kakak sepupunya membuatnya nyaman dan menyakinkannya bahwa ia pasti akan memiliki teman baru.

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Sasuke-_kun _ke mana saja, Tayuya kan khawatir." Tayuya merajuk dan memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke yang sedang dalam mood buruk berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Tayuya dengan agak kasar. Tayuya sedikit kecewa tetapi dia pandai menyembunyikannya.

"Yasudah teman-teman, ayo kita makan, pasti kalian lapar." Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, mereka pun memakan semua makanan yang terhidang dengan lahapnya.

"Kau itu siapa sih menempel-nempel sama Sasuke, kau pacarnya?" Tayuya mengeluarkan senyum manisnya kepada Suigetsu. Tayuya telah siap mendeklarasikan hubungannya kepada semua orang yang ada di sini tetapi Sasuke lebih cepat dalam membantahnya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa." **JDERR!** Naasnya nasib Tayuya namun gadis ini memang jago akting, dia tetap bersikap seperti biasa, menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke meski kata-kata Sasuke begitu dingin dan kejam.

"Aku memang bukan pacarnya tapi aku calon pacarnya, ya kan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Bukan juga." _Double_ naas deh nasib Tayuya, Kiba tertawa terpingkali-pingkal eh bukan hanya Kiba tetapi semuanya berusaha menawan tawa minus Suigetsu yang terlalu bingung untuk tertawa. Tayuya langsung mengarahkan tatapan kejamnya kepada Kiba tetapi kalian tahu kan Kiba itu muka tebok, gak bakal nyadar.

"Kenapa kau bisa ke sini?" Pertanyaan Sasuke bagai embun penyejuk di hati Tayuya, bagai anak kucing yang minta makan, Tayuya makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke. "Di mana ada kamu, pasti ada aku, kita kan jodoh." Sasuke jadi muak sendiri, nyesel dia udah berbaik hati menanyakan keberadaan Tayuya yang tanpa di undang.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Senja semakin datang, jingga kemerahan terbentang indah, terlukiskan dalam kanvas lazuardi dan keindahannya semakin abadi ditambahkan sang surya yang tengah ditelan hamparan samudera di ufuk barat. Semua pengunjung pantai Konoha terhipnotis akan keindahannya, semuanya seakan kaku dalam sihir dan terus menatap keindahan alam ciptaan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan juga tersihir akan keindahan yang ditangkap indera penglihatan mereka. Ditengah keheningan itu, mata mereka bertemu, Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melihat ke arah selatan dan Hinata yang menoleh ke arah utara, onyx dan lavender itu akhirnya menyapa. Tidak disangka, tidak dikira, dua tahun sudah Sasuke mencari si pemilik hatinya. Akhirnya _Kami_-_sama_ mempertemukannya juga, di pantai. Pantai. Tempat Sasuke pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tempat Sasuke berpisah dengannya dan tempat Sasuke kembali bertemu dengannya. Semuanya terselesaikan dengan satu cara; memandang laut.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan tangan Tayuya, dia langsung berlari ke arah Hinata. Hinata memang baru bertemu kali pertama dengan pemuda di hadapannya namun hatinya serasa begitu mengenali pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Rambut belakang yang mencuat juga wajahnya yang dingin dan tatapan yang tajam namun hangat, Hinata merasa mengenali semuanya. Hinata bahkan tidak berontak ketika Sasuke menggamit tangannya dan berlutut di hadapannya lalu mencium tangannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hinata-_hime_." Rona merah semakin menjalar di wajahnya yang biasanya pucat. "Kau siapa? Kenapa tahu namaku?" Sasuke merasa déjà vu, meski kedudukannya sedikit berbalik, dia memasang senyum terindahnya yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk Hinata. "Aku pangeranmu, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke berjengit, dia bingung, kok tangan Hinata kasar dan besar, perasaan tadi halus dan lembut. Penasaran, Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan dia shock banget pas tahu yang ada di hadapannya kini bukan Hinata, melainkan pria berambut cokelat yang tengah menatapnya murka.

"Kakak jangan marah, Sasuke-_kun_, emm dia temanku." Hinata berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke, entah dapat kepercayaan darimana tetapi dia punya keyakinan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang jujur lagipula hatinya merasa begitu nyaman dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Begitukah, kau tidak bohong?" Melihat anggukkan mantap dari sepupunya Neji hanya bisa tersenyum, di acaknya rambut Hinata. Kau sudah besar ya adikku yang manis, pikir Neji.

Sasuke langsung datang menghampiri Neji, memberi hormat dan tersenyum dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi sambil mengajak Neji berjabat tangan. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku berjanji akan menjaga Hyuuga Hinata, Kakak ipar."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses menimbulkan beragam tanggapan, mulai dari Hinata yang merona hingga nyaris pingsan, Neji yang melotot tak percaya sampai-sampai Tayuya yang nangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

Dan inilah akhir sebuah misteri dari Sang Pemilik Kehidupan, karena restuNya sepasang kekasih yang tak bisa bersatu di masa lampau diizinkan untuk bersatu di masa kini, meski dengan nuansa yang berbeda. Janji si Pria kepada sang wanita kini tertepati oleh dua anak remaja yang masih belajar mengenai apa arti sebuah kehidupan. Dari bentang langit yang berbeda Sasuke dan Hinata masa lalu juga diizinkan bersatu di puncak nirvana dan mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada _Kami_-_sama_ juga pada Sasuke dan Hinata masa kini yang telah menepati janji sang pria di masa lampau dan membuat mereka bisa bersatu di alam yang lain. Sasuke dan Hinata menyaksikan semua romantisme tersebut dari laut dan mereka berdoa, memohon kepada _Kami_-_sama_, berharap semoga _Kami_-_sama_ juga memberikan kebahagiannya kepada mereka.

Kisah yang bermula dari laut ini akan terus abadi seperti deburan ombak yang tak pernah berhenti dan semuanya terjadi karena rasa saling mencintai satu dengan yang lainnya…

**Owari?**

**Omake**

"Huweeeeee kenapa Sasuke mengianatiku." Tayuya masih terus menangis , rambutnya yang semula tertata indah jadi berantakan. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih terulur ke arahnya, ia menerimanya, menhapus airmata dan mengelap ingusnya.

"Cih kau jorok sekali, saputanganku kan jadi ternoda." Tayuya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, didapatinya Kiba yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan mengejek. Tayuya langsung melempar saputangan tersebut ke muka Kiba, "nih aku tidak butuh." Kiba hanya nyengir, tidak ada kemarahan sedikitpun yang terbias di wajahnya, "gitu dong jangan nangis, kau terlihat lebih cantik kalo marah-marah dibanding nangis." Tayuya tersenyum tulus, ada rona merah terpampang manis di wajahnya membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik meski tadi habis menangis.

"_Arigatou_, ternyata kau tidak seburuk yang ku kira." Kiba hanya tersenyum dan entah mengapa Tayuya mengakui akan sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Kiba tampan juga kalo tersenyum dan dia cukup keren ah tidak sangat keren, pikir Tayuya.

Nampaknya akan ada dua hati lain yang akan menyatu… Gaara yang melihat adegan KibaTayu tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur, setidaknya tidak akan ada yang mengusik hubungannya dengan Shion. Gaara mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Shion, kepalanya bersender ke pundak kekasihnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu merasa aneh dengan sikap kekasihnya yang tidak biasa, "ada apa Gaara-kun?"

"Iie, aishiteru." Shion hanya tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi Gaara, "aishiteru mo Gaara-kun."

Lalu bagaimana kisah yang lainnya?

"Suigetsu kenapa kau senang sekali?" Juugo bingung dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, memang sih dia akuin semua orang sedang berbahagia. Kiba saja, sepertinya telah memiliki calon kekasih tetapi kenapa Suigetsu justru kelihatan lebih senang dari Kiba.

"Karena Sasuke sudah punya pacar." Suigetsu tidak henti-hentinya memasang senyum membuat Juugo bergidik ngeri karena jujur senyuman Suigetsu lebih persis drakula yang mendapatkan mangsa daripada seseorang yang mendapatkan durian runtuh. Berteman lama dengan Suigetsu membuat Juugo tahu bagaimana cara Suigetsu bahagia meski dengan senyum mengerikannya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" Juugo shock mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Suigetsu, keanehan apalagi ini?

"Itu tandanya aku akan berpacaran dengan Karin karena dia bilang dia akan menerima cintaku kalo Sasuke sudah punya pacar. Sebenarnya Karin juga suka sama aku tapi katanya aku gak seganteng Sasuke, jadi syaratnya biar aku bisa jadi pacarnya, Sasuke harus pacaran dulu, agar dia ikhlas pacaran sama aku. Asyik Juugo aku punya pacar!" Juugo _sweatdrop _tingkat akut mendengarnya, bisa-bisanya Suigetsu tetap mau menjadi kekasih Karin dengan syarat gak masuk akal, ahh cinta memang gak masuk akal.

Tunggu kalau Suigetsu sama Karin, Kiba sama Tayuya, Sasuke sama Hinata, lalu aku sama siapa?

"Woy Juugo masih jomblo ya? Noh sama dia aja." Naruto menunjuk ke arah Neji alias Kakak sepupu Hinata dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, dia-juga-masih-jomblo.

"TIDAKKK!" Juugo menjerit frustasi, dia jadi benar-benar berharap Kami-sama akan memberikan jodoh kepadanya, SE-CE-PAT-NYA!

"Bwahahahahaha." Naruto tertawa begitu bahagia, belum pernah dalam seumur hidupnya dia menjahili seseorang dengan nikmatnya. Biasanya kan dia yang jadi bahan kejahilan Sasuke dan Gaara yang notabene sangat jenius.

"Kau tega sekali Naruto, bwahhahahaha." Dasar suami dan istri sama saja _eror_-nya berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain. Sabar-sabar ya Juugo.

"Hinata, ayo pulang, aku ada janji sama Ino-_chan._"

Rupanya memang cuma Juugo yang masih jomblo, kira-kira apakah Juugo akan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya? Entahlah. Kita tutup dahulu kisah cinta ala remaja ababil yang kini tengah beranjak menuju bangku kelas sembilan sekolah tingkat pertama. Sampai jumpa di lain kisah ya teman-teman…

**THE END**

Bwahahahaha endingnya gaje banget ya teman-teman? Semoga gak terlalu memaksa dan rush endingnya. Senang deh akhirnya _From sea_ tamat juga… #sujud syukur. Setelah kurang lebih dua tahun terbengkalai, bayangkan saja publish 2010, eh tamatnya 2012. Su-chan emang gak pantes jadi author!

Kalo ada pertanyaan dari fic ini sampaikan aja ya lewat review, aku tau tamatnya memang penuh dengan ketidakjelasan. Tapi aku ragu juga sih masih ada gak ya yang baca cerita gagal ini, ahh sudahlah gak mau kebanyakan curhat, mending kita mulai aja bales review unlogin, cekidot!

Emm tunggu sebentar Su-chan mau mengingatkan kalo gak ada BASHING CHARA, semuanya sesuai karakter yang didapatkan di fanfic ini. Teman-teman, berhubung Idul Fitri sebentar lagi tiba, Su-chan mau meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang Su-chan perbuat. Semoga kita senantiasa diberikan keberkahan oleh Allah Swt. Selamat menantikan Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan.. Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Balesan review unlogin, cekidot!

**Mamoka:** Makasih udh mau review, maafkan saya ya, yang telah menelantarkan fic ini. Semoga ini termasuk upd cpt, inilah kisah terakhrny, smga msh brkenan membacanya.

**Lavender:** Spt yg saya bilang ini memang terinspirasi dari komik misteri, kalo berkenan silakan baca kelanjutannya hingga tamat, crtany sdh sy kmbngkn dg imajinasi sy. Makasih sdh menanyakannya dan mereview, ayo ch 2ny dibaca, hehehehe.

**Semua Kritik, Saran bahkan Flame saya terima. Tuangkan saja dalam review. Sampai ketemu lagi ya di cerita saya yang lainnya, salam kenal dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow bahkan memfavoritekan fic ini. Saya sayang kalian. 3**


End file.
